


Welcome to the Circus

by Snotkrls



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, it starts as sans/reader and probably will go to grillby/reader when reader/oc1 meets them, there's like three oc's, they go to a circus, yehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snotkrls/pseuds/Snotkrls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus receive a flier for a traveling circus that will be in town at the end of the week, and manage to wrangle Toriel and Frisk into going with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Flier

Sans and Papyrus, currently on their way to meet Toriel and Frisk at their place to have a nice afternoon lunch, stop at Papyrus' car when Sans sees the little paper slipped between the windshield wipers and the actual windshield. He picks it up carefully, hoping it's not something he'd have to hide from his brother's excited and curious eyes. He's pleasantly surprised to see it's actually just an invitation to a traveling circus performance that's going to be in town at the end of the week.

“hey, pap,” Sans calls over to Papyrus, who was standing closely to the driver's door of the red convertible he had bought when they had all reached the surface.

“YES, SANS?” Papyrus walked over, and Sans handed him the paper.

Papyrus' eyes seemed to light up even more when his pupils scrolled over the text on it, and when they looked at the faces of the performers and the ringleader, he seemed to burst with excitement. The paper was almost wrinkling with the tightness of his grip on it.

“SANS.” His voice was pleading, and Sans already knew what he was going to ask.

“yeah, bro?” Sans watched his brother with mild amusement and adoration. He loved it that Papyrus was so interested in something so... _human_. Then again, he couldn't deny that he, too, was interested in the traveling circus.

“CAN WE GO?? I HAVE NOT HEARD OF A CIRCUS BEFORE!! MAYBE I SHALL ASK FRISK ABOUT IT WHEN WE GO SEE HER MAJESTY!” Papyrus' enthusiasm was so contagious, and the fact that he was so amicable to Frisk made Sans a bit more at ease with the question. What if the humans weren't going to be open to monsters? Sans' grin became a bit more strained at the thought.

“sure, pap.” Sans couldn't say no.

Papyrus jumped out of joy and launched himself back towards the driver's side of the car, unlocking the car and almost vaulting himself into the seat with the amount of force caused from his excitement. Sans chuckled and walked leisurely over to the passenger's side of the car, getting in quickly and putting on his seat belt.

 

When they got to Toriel's, they waited patiently at the door for her to answer the door. Instead, Frisk, the Child Ambassador of the Monster Race (or just Ambassador), answered for her, and Papyrus instantly squealed, lifting them up and twirling them around in a hug. Frisk giggled and signed to Papyrus to put them down, which he did.

'Hi, Uncle Sans!' They grinned up at him, their hair slightly disheveled from Papyrus spinning them around.

“what's up, kiddo?” Sans smiled back at them.

'Mom found a flier for the circus!! I want to go!' Frisk's hands were practically shaking with the excitement that they were containing. Ah, so Frisk did know what was happening. Sans' pupils flicked up to his just-as-excited younger sibling.

“FRISK! I GOT ONE OF THOSE TOO! HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO A CIRCUS?” Papyrus followed Frisk into the dining room, where they sat at the table and discussed the circus with vigor and extreme interest.

Sans, in the meantime, headed into the kitchen after shutting the front door behind him. He saw Toriel working her magic on some food, and smiled to himself. She was always a very good cook, and he couldn't deny that to anyone. He decided not to scare her, even though it'd be pretty _humerous_. Sans walked up to her.

“hey.” Toriel turned around and smiled when she saw the smaller skeleton of the pair.

“Hello, Sans! I didn't hear you and Papyrus come in.” Her eyes were always very warm, and Sans nodded.

“yeah, the kid let us in and is talkin' to pap about the circus,” At the mention of the circus, Toriel's face visibly scrunched a little with discomfort. Apparently, she _really_ didn't like the idea of them all going to the circus.

“Yes, I am aware. Frisk found a slip of paper on the door today that told us about it, and now it's all they talk about. I'm assuming Papyrus is just the same?” Sans nodded in response, and she turned around swiftly, trying to busy herself so that she didn't get too upset with the topic.

“tori, if it's really not tickling your funny bone, why don't you just tell 'em no?” Sans leaned against the counter and watched her cook.

“I cannot do that, Sans. They're so excited, and while I believe it would be an excellent experience for both us and them, I cannot help but be skeptical about the humans performing in said circus,” Toriel explained, and Sans found himself agreeing.

“i getcha, tori, no bones about it.” He looked at her and watched as she giggled, but then went back to being focused on food.

“Go back to the dining room, please. It will be done shortly.” He pushed himself off the counter and into the dining room to find Papyrus and Frisk looking on Frisk's tablet at photos and videos of circus performers.

“WHAT IS THAT HUMAN DOING WITH THE FIRE??” Papyrus' eyes seemed glued to the screen, and Frisk had a permanent smile on their face.

An audible gasp came from Papyrus.

“THEY _ATE_ THE FIRE!! CAN ALL HUMANS DO THAT??” Frisk shook their head and explained how people in a circus have specific talents and skills that other humans don't without years of training and knowledge on how to do what they do in the circus safely. Papyrus seemed adamant about the circus now.

“SANS, WE HAVE TO GO! I WISH TO SEE THE HUMANS EAT FIRE AND JUGGLE SWORDS!” Oh, boy.

Sans just watched, amused.

“Okay, it is done! Frisk, no tablets at the table, please!” The kid got up and put their tablet away, and then returned to their seat with a smile.

“YOUR MAJESTY, CAN SANS AND I TAKE FRISK TO THE CIRCUS??” Papyrus was pleading and excited, and Frisk did their best to make a puppy-dog pout and beg with their hands. Toriel stiffened at the offer, and then looked to Sans.

“it's no skin off my back if we take 'em,” He looked up to her, and she finally cracked.

“Fine, but to make sure they stay safe, I am coming along as well.”

 


	2. II: The Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual circus happens, and Sans finds his bones rattled at the acts he witnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for knives and fire?? and circus?? i guess idk   
> also sorry this is like, so much longer i got WAY too carried away oops   
> \---- uploading it before the tornadoes and storm kill my power YEET----

The weekend came quicker than Sans had anticipated. Now, him and Papyrus were on their way to meet Toriel and Frisk at the field where the circus tents had been set up. Papyrus was driving very fast, and Sans found himself getting a bit motion sick. Luckily for him, he's able to nap when he wants to.

Nope. Papyrus parked the car before he could get a good ounce of sleep in. Papyrus exited the car hastily, forgetting to remove the keys in the ignition. Sans, being the good brother and protector he is, removed them and locked the car when he got out.

He spotted Papyrus, Frisk, and Toriel as they all scrambled into the circus to find seats on the really well-constructed bleachers. They all watched as the empty rows filled up almost completely with both monsters and humans alike, all whispering in excitement for the acts. He even heard some group of teenage boys asking “Are any of the chicks hot?”, and rolled his pupils at it.

Papyrus then nudged him, gesturing to the front of the room with glee in his pupils. That got Sans' attention, so he turned to the direction of the stage and watched with patience as the lights dimmed and the drum roll began.

“Is everyone ready to see the most wonderful show of the century?!” Cheers rang out among the crowd, and the loud, disembodied voice laughed at the enthusiasm displayed by the audience.

“You're all too kind! But, as our narrator and announcer for the night, let me introduce our Ringleader, Hypnos!” The voice spoke, and when the ringleader was announced, a puff of smoke atop a round pedestal cleared away to reveal a woman dressed in a very form-fitting and flashy suit.

The suit itself was decked out with the moon, stars, constellations, galaxies, and planets. Sans loved that suit, and the woman in it wasn't too bad either. There were little z's strategically planted among the stars on the suit, and he then connected the suit to the name, Hypnos, which he remembers reading somewhere as the personification of sleep.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages, monsters and humans, to one of the greatest shows on Earth!” She spread her arms out and on that cue, six ravens and six doves were released from behind her, fluttering up and out of the tent through the holes that were cut at the top of the tent.

“We here at Cirque de Lâme hope that you all have a fantastic and wonderful experience that will go with you to the grave and beyond!”

She then turned to face where another spotlight was, her arms gesturing to a performer in a leotard with flames reaching up the legs and down the arms, on a white background. The performer himself looked ragged, but he looked very pleased with the size of the crowd and the ringleader.

“Now, let's focus all of our undivided attention on the fantastic and dangerous flame eater, Jumbo!” The performer, Jumbo, lit the end of a baton and looked around before tilting back his head and letting the flame sit in his mouth for a minute or so, and then closed his mouth to disperse the flame.

Clapping, cheering, and gasping sounded through the crowd, and Sans glanced over to Papyrus and Frisk to see that they were enraptured already by what they've witnessed. The fire eater started to light up the torch again, but was stopped by the voice of Hypnos.

“Hold on there, Jumbo! Let's give these folks a real show, and make it double as dangerous! Stand underneath the tightrope, please!” She flashed the crowd a grin.

Jumbo did as she said, moving to go underneath the tightrope. He glanced back at Hypnos questioningly. Had this been unpracticed? Sans couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry. He was on the edge of his seat as the show continued.

“Please welcome our two extremely talented tightrope walkers, Dee and Dum!” A female and a male came out in matching blue and black leotards, and both of them had black ballet slippers on.

The spotlight shone on them on two very high platforms, where a very thin and long rope connected them. They bowed to the crowd and then turned to each other, smiles on their calm faces. As if they were in perfect sync, they moved towards the tightrope and began to slowly cross it, one step at a time. Sans felt a bit curious at their synchronized movement, and wondered at that moment if they had bonded their souls. Surely a quick glance wouldn't hurt, right?

He was right, and he noticed as they moved, the fire breather, Jumbo, began to juggle lit torches while they walked. It was surely a distraction, and the drum roll in the background did not help with Sans' anticipation and worry for the two humans on the rope.

Regardless of the sounds or light from below them, Dee and Dum seemed to be interlocked on each others' eyes, and when they met in the middle, they turned towards the crowd. Then, they turned back to each other. Dee, the male, lifted up Dum and she was upside down in the air, her eyes still interlocked with his.

Then, Sans caught her gaze shift a tiny bit to her left and stare at the fire below before her form trembled a bit. Dee clicked his tongue, regaining her attention and letting her fall behind him, her two feet landing swiftly on the rope. They then continued moving to the opposite platforms than they started as, and Sans felt a weight be removed from him when they made it.

“Brother, did you see that?! That was incredible!” Papyrus was looking at Sans, and with the sheer amount of glee and joy that Papyrus held in his pupils was enough to make Sans feel guilty for wanting to scold the two humans on the rope.

“yeah, pap, i saw 'em.” Sans looked back to the performers to see the tightrope walkers descending their platforms via ladders, and then joining Jumbo in the middle of the arena to bow.

The cheering and whistling made Sans want to cover his ears, but he refrained.

“Now, everyone, I do tell you to never try those acts at home, or any of the acts following what I am telling you. Our next act is the fantastic and dangerous knife thrower, Dagger!” A blonde man leaped out of the darkness in the back of the arena, followed by a flashy woman with a large wheel that had alternating slices of red and blue coloring and four cuffs on it.

“We need a volunteer from the audience for this performance! Would anyone like to come up here?” Hands shot up quicker than the blink of an eye, and Sans was shocked to see Papyrus practically jumping in his seat.

Hypnos' gaze shifted between the crowd, scouting for hands when she spotted Papyrus and grinned.

“How about that skeleton, right up there!” She pointed to Papyrus, and Sans felt like he might have a heart attack. His bones shook lightly underneath his sweatshirt, and he could tell that Frisk felt his nervousness. Papyrus held back a scream and then darted down the steps and carefully avoided the tall barricade which separated the hay from the floor of the arena with the bleachers.

“Tell us, sir, what is your name?” Hypnos didn't seem phased in the slightest that Papyrus was a monster.

“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Hypnos beamed at his cheerful attitude, and Dagger led him over to the wheel, where he was strapped in.

“Now, I assure the family and friends of the Great Papyrus that he will return to you unharmed.” Hypnos' eyes landed on Sans, and she winked before the spotlight on her dimmed and the spotlight on Papyrus and Dagger brightened.

Sans' hands were clenching the insides of his sweatshirt pocket tightly, and he could feel the dimness of the pupils in his eye sockets. Frisk leaned over and squeezed his arm, looking up at him apologetically. He was sweating a bit, and he watched as the wheel started to spin and Dagger took out five knives.

As the wheel spun at an incredibly fast speed, Dagger threw one of the knives and Sans heard it hit the board. The same thing happened to the next four knives, and when it was finally over and the wheel stopped, every knife was within mere inches of touching Papyrus' bones.

Sans let out a breath of relief as everyone else cheered and clapped. Sans was suddenly very tired, and wanted nothing more than to teleport home and take a well-deserved nap.

They released Papyrus and he stood shakily with a huge grin on his face.

“Give it up for Dagger and the Great Papyrus!” “Nyehehehe!” Papyrus blushed orange as the crowd cheered for him, and he moved to his seat next to Sans with stars in his eyes. Sans felt himself heave out a sigh of relief, from both the fact that he wasn't booed and the fact that Papyrus wasn't harmed during the act.

They watched the rest of the circus for hours, and Sans let himself sleep through the rest of it. He had seen what the humans were capable of, and he knew that the circus was in good hands with Hypnos in the lead.

When it was all over, Sans, Frisk, Toriel, and Papyrus exited the main tent to find Hypnos sending everyone off with well-wishes. When she spotted Papyrus and Sans, she darted over with a happy and extremely giddy gleam in her eyes. She looked almost too happy, but Sans wasn't going to threaten to dunk on her just for having a successful performance.

“Thank you so much for volunteering, Papyrus! You did absolutely wonderfully!” She clasped her hands in front of her as she spoke, a huge grin spreading across her cheeks.

Papyrus seemed to beam at her with the same giddiness she sent to the group.

“IT WAS NO PROBLEM, RING HUMAN! I WAS VERY HAPPY WITH THE SHOW! IT MIGHT BE ALMOST AS GREAT AS I! NYEHEHE!” Hypnos grinned at Papyrus, and then noticed the other three.

“Oh, my, hello there! I apologize for rushing up to you all like that. It was an excellent night for us, and I got ahead of myself. It's a pleasure to meet you...” Hypnos trailed off, unable to finish because she didn't know the names of the two monsters and one human child before her. The circus didn't have much time to pick up on news unless it was about them.

“sans, that's toriel and the kiddo is frisk.” Sans reached out a skeletal hand and the performer's met it with an audible whoosh of air and a really loud fart sound.

“Oh, my goodness. That was great!” Hypnos nearly doubled over as she laughed.

“heh, whoopie cushion in the hand trick. gets 'em every time,” He smirked, and she continued to giggle as she stood up straight again and wiped her face for tears that might have gone astray during her laughter.

“That was a good one, Sans. Took the wind right out of me. Anyways, I'm pleased to meet all of you!” She smiled, and when she gave out a pun like it was no one's business, Sans felt a tiny bit of smugness in himself that he would adamantly refuse to show to anyone. Frisk seemed to give him a sideways glance, though, in which he returned with his usual grin.

“Your performance was quite wonderful, Miss Hypnos. Frisk was quite excited to come see the show, and I must admit I am very pleased to have... acquiesced to their pleading,” Toriel smiled warmly, and Hypnos felt herself grin back at Frisk.

“I'm glad you both liked the show! I'd be happy to have you all come back for the next and final show in town, which is, er, um... hold on, lemme go ask Dagger. He's better than I at remembering such things.” Hypnos turned on her heel and darted towards Dagger, motioning over to the group more than once before they both walked back over. Hypnos had a sheepish look on her face.

“Hey, everyone, this is Dagger, as you've seen. Papyrus especially,” Hypnos giggled.

Dagger smiled and waved at the group, and Sans took the time to notice the pointed, purple face paint going up and down from his eye, forming a diamond.

“We're going to be in town for longer than expected, due to the large storm that's going to flow in soon. We've got to pack up the trailers and secure equipment, but afterwards we'll be normal civilians for a while.” His voice sounded methodical and calculated, almost like a wise scientist. Sans seemed to take a bit more to him than he did before the performance.

“Oh, my. Do you have a place to stay?” Toriel's voice was kind and caring.

“Yeah, we all stick together in a hotel or something. We'll figure it out, Miss Toriel! No need to worry 'bout us!” Hypnos' grin seemed contagious, as Toriel found herself copying it. She worried no less but she let the conversation topic drop.

“See you all soon, then, right?” Dagger asked.

“Right!” Hypnos agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the pointers and kudos y'all are the best i swear


	3. III: Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos runs into some existential issues, and Grillby's finally a character.

The next time Sans went to Grillby's, he didn't expect to see four circus performers out of their face paint and costumes and instead in casual attire with light makeup on the ladies and facial hair sprouting on the men. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he wouldn't say anything to them about it unless they brought it up first. Even then, it was sketchy as a topic of conversation.

“Hey, it's Sans!” Hypnos stood, and Sans sent her a grin before lazily walking over to the booth they were sat at, taking notice that Hypnos hadn't gotten an alcoholic beverage.

“heya. didn't expect to see you in such a hot place.” Sans looked over to Grillby behind the counter, where a disapproving look was sent back to him. Sans' grin stretched a bit before he caught you trying to hold in a giggle.

“Okay, okay, bone-man. Pun it down a notch, and let me introduce you to Dean and Deandra Tompkins, the two twins who stole the show last performance,” Hypnos smirked at the two, and Deandra moved to blush and hide her face within her brother's shoulder when Dean simply just chuckled, hooking his arm around his embarrassed sibling.

“Hypnos, that's not fair. You know we can't use your name, but you get to use ours?” He quipped, and she frowned for a moment before chuckling.

“Sorry, kiddos. Forget sometimes where I'm at. Sans, join me at the bar?” Hypnos turned her gaze back to the skeleton, and he nodded, striding over with her to sit on his stool and her to his right. She sipped at her soda, patiently waiting for Sans to spike up conversation.

“so, uh, what brings you all to grillbz?” He started slowly, and she smiled softly.

“Seemed, well, not to be cheesy here, but the place seemed warm. Much to warm to pass up for a group of odd-balls like us,” She answered swiftly and honestly, and Sans couldn't help the tiny chuckle that left him when she called the place warm as a pun. He knew she liked to joke around a little bit, but wanted to see how much Grillby would take from her.

“fair 'nough. grillbz, the usual.” Grillby, the flaming bartender, looked at Sans and nodded, placing down the glass he was endlessly drying and heading into the back room.

“He's pretty hot, don't you think?” Hypnos smirked as Sans laughed, his ribs bouncing a bit with the force of his laughter. He wiped a fake tear and looked at Hypnos with an utterly pleased look on his skull, and Hypnos felt a bit smug herself.

“yeah, grillbz can get your bones real warm, if you know what i'm sayin'.” He grinned.

“I bet. An arsonist's dream, he is.” She smirked, sipping her soda through the tiny red straw once again. Sans chuckled a bit more, watching as the door swished open and the bartender reentered the main room of the bar.

A heated plate of perfectly seasoned french fries and a bottle of ketchup was placed in front of Sans, and the bartender then looked to Hypnos, an almost questioning look behind his glasses.

“she's fine for now, grillbz.” The bartender nodded, heading back over to his normal spot.

“I can see how it's easy for some to get the hots for him,” She whispered, letting her eyes flutter over to the man of flame once more. She admired the way his outfit seemed to be a perfect match for him, and how his glasses complimented his very hot face. Before she got caught admiring him, she tore her gaze away and looked back at Sans, who had a knowing look on his skull.

“What's got your bones rattled, Sans?” She asked, genuinely hoping she wasn't caught by him.

“seems like you're the one who's got the rattled bones _and_ the hots for grillbz,” He chuckled as Hypnos' face turned beet red, and she did her best to turn away and sip at her drink. She caught Deandra smirking at the booth, and turned even redder.

Hypnos pouted, chuckling a little at how much fun she seemed to be having with the skeleton, the bartender, and the three others who sat in the booth. Then, her phone rang.

“'Allo, Hypnos at your service!” Her demeanor changed almost instantly.

“Y-yes, sir. See you soon, sir.” She got up hastily, digging in her purse for the money for her and her friends, when Sans' hand stopped her.

“what happened?” He was a tad bit concerned, because she seemed _terrified_ of that phone call.

“O-our boss wants us back. S-sorry to cut it short, Sans. Tell Grillby I said thanks, please. Dee, Dum, Dagger!” She called them all, and together they stood almost like military professionals, striding out as a connected group emitting worry and slight fear. Sans made an effort to follow, but Grillby clearing his throat stopped him.

“Let them go, Sans. She will be back, and perhaps then she'll speak about what that was.” Grillby was calm and collected, but even Sans could tell he was worried for Hypnos as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hypnos, Dagger, Dee, and Dum all stood in front of their boss with their arms straight and their postures perfect. A whip cracked on the ground, sending the sound through their systems and leaving them little to no room to react. Hypnos held back a flinch, as she knew she'd be the one subjected to that awful thing yet again. It _was_ her idea to go out and enjoy the time they'd have in Ebott, and the others seemed reluctant, but agreed because of her excited nature.

“Who was the one who said you could go out, huh?” The man, who reeked of cigar smoke and alcohol, looked at Hypnos in the eyes. Her [e/c] irises stared right back at him, and he could see the guilt within them.

“You! How many times do I have to tell you that you do not go anywhere without _my_ permission?!” He held the whip high above his head, ready to slam it down on her when she glared at him, startling him slightly. She was furious, and rightly so. She let her shoulders fall from their stiff position and tilted her chin up to seem more like a threat to him.

“ _You_ , Hugh, do not need to give me permission for _shit_ , because _I_ am the goddamn ringleader of this circus, not you! I am sick of your bullshit and having you believe you're the one who runs the goddamn show! Just because you've got a whip and some disgusting stench about you doesn't mean you get to boss everyone around and make us feel _trapped_ here!” She pointed at him with rage in her eyes, and she felt her hands begin to glow in a shimmery golden color.

“And if you believe we'll all just _back down_ because you've hurt us before, you're dead wrong! I don't give a damn about myself, that much is obvious, but the _second_ you go and insult my _family_ , you've got another thing coming.” The gold that was within her palms had also gone into her eyes, making them sparkle and burst with energy that she didn't seem to realize she had until now.

“H-hey, Hypnos... I didn't- I didn't mean to...” Hugh's words died in his throat as she snarled at him, her lips tearing back to reveal pointier teeth than he remembers.

“Liar, you _wanted_ to hurt us, Hugh! Last month you _whipped_ Dee! How bloody dare you!” The gold magic sprouted forward and curled around Hugh's ugly soul, which was almost gray with how faded the color was. Hell, no one knew what the original color was. They were more interested in how Hypnos was able to lure Hugh into such a deep sleep that he looked like he was a corpse.

“H-Hypnos...” Dagger tried to swallow his fear, and kept his voice as level as he could.

Hypnos whirled around and looked at them, her eyes and hands slowly losing their golden coloring and fading into a shocked and fearful shell of the ringleader who was once confident. She pulled her arms into her chest, trembling. Dagger opened his arms for her. She ran into them almost immediately, rubbing her back soothingly as she shook and sobbed into his shirt. Hypnos seemed just as frightened as them, and they needed to get to the bottom of things before this happened during a live performance, or even in public.

“Let's go see Jumbo and see what he says about this,” Dagger whispers, pulling Hypnos along with him softly. He didn't want to have her break down completely.

When they got to Jumbo's trailer, Dee and Dum rapped on the door softly, both using a synchronized knock that they had developed early on. Anything doubled was the key to knowing that it was them.

The door to Jumbo's trailer swung open, and with one glance down at the mortified Hypnos, he gestured for the four to enter. They did so, and all stood about aimlessly.

“What happened to 'er?” Jumbo spoke with an accent that they all loved, but none could place.

“She has magic, 'Bo. It was all gold, and she put Hugh into a coma,” Dagger explained quickly and quietly, and with the explanation came soft whimpers from Hypnos.

“She 'as _what_ now?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all super sweet?? oh my gosh?? thank u!??!!


	4. IV: Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more jumbo! yehaw

Jumbo hadn't reacted as anyone was expecting, and the harshness in his voice terrified the already struggling Hypnos. She rocked herself back and forth on a couch he had in his trailer, biting her lip and watching as the other performers talked about her.

She had fallen asleep, and as a kind gesture, they let her sleep. Hypnos awoke with her eyes glued to the tile.

Her attention was drawn back up from the floor tiles when Jumbo walked in with a very old looking book. He placed it on the table to Hypnos' right, setting himself next to her and looking her in the eyes, checking for any signs of true hatred or even the slightest sliver of the same rage she displayed when placing Hugh into a well-deserved-but-not-at-the-moment coma.

“Hypnos... do ye know where ye pulled yer magic from?” He was calm, which was shocking to the girl in question. She shook her head, and then opened her mouth to explain.

“I... I just remember being fed up with him... he was about to whip one of us, and I couldn't let it happen again, Jum. I couldn't- I _can't_ see it happen again. I just... I just can't,” Fresh tears flowed from her eyes, and she sniffled, using her sleeves to wipe them away from her red cheeks.

“Ye seem to be a mage, then. Ye fight bravely and fer justice, which is a powerful and dangerous combination. Lemme see if I can find it in 'ere...” Jumbo turned to the book and flipped it open, spilling dust into the somehow open air of the trailer. He turned through so many pages that the smell of old books and the sound of crinkling pages filled the air, and it made the entire group feel a bit more at ease with the situation that happened.

“Ah, yeh, 'ere it is. Ye seem ta 'ave the same powers 'as an old mage in 'ere, but they disappeared from the planet after the war with the monsters,” He pointed to a rough sketch of a very powerful looking mage, with golden magic trailing up her arms through her veins and the same goes for the veins around her eyes. Hypnos felt a little queasy, so she leaned away from the image.

“She... she's scary, Jum. I don't want to be like her,” Hypnos admitted quietly, softly running her fingertips over her elbows. Jumbo nodded sympathetically.

“I know ye don't, Hypnos, but ye seem to be already on yer way, darlin'.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she sighed. Hypnos really did not want to be like the mage in the book, and Jumbo telling her she had no choice didn't make her feel any better. She hung her head, negative thoughts and feelings filling her mind and dragging down her heart.

Dagger opened the door to Jumbo's trailer and stepped in, looking at Hypnos sadly. He knew that she had no control over what happened, and he also knew that she'd blame herself for this for ages.

“Hey, Hypnos... Grillby and Sans called, wanted to know if you were alright.” His voice was soft and hopeful. Dagger wished for Hypnos to be back to normal, but truly, the suffering that they have endured would ensure that nothing would be normal for them ever again.

She looked up at him, and he could tell that he had only made it worse. Her lower lip trembled, threatening to spill her emotions and tears. Hypnos shook her head and buried her face within her shaking hands, a broken sob leaking from her mouth. She wanted to cry much more, but she knew that the other performers seeing her like this would only affect the next show that they had. Hypnos wanted to be strong for them, but it was becoming harder.

“I don't think I can go back to Grillby's just yet, Dagger. Maybe tomorrow night?” She suggested him tomorrow, and he nodded, a small smile on his face.

“Sure, but I'll bring you back a burger tonight. Maybe some fries for Jumbo, eh?” He laughed, and Jumbo grinned at the thought of getting some really greasy food that _wasn't_ circus-related in his stomach. Hypnos smiled, too, elated with the fact that her friends were treating her normally.

“See you guys later!” Dagger left the trailer, leaving just Jumbo and Hypnos to themselves.

Hypnos looked at the book in front of her, her eyes scanning the page quickly before she sat down, pulled the book towards herself, and began to thoroughly read. The pages themselves, though worn and very delicate, were extremely informative on what powers Hypnos would come to see herself possess, and they offered help where she previously had questions brewing.

One thing, however, caught her eye. She looked at it with scrunched eyebrows, confusion taking over her face.

“Hey, Bo, what's this here?” She pointed to the part of the page where there was a paragraph or two written in a language that Hypnos was not familiar with in the slightest. Jumbo hovered over her shoulder for a moment before sitting next to her and pulling the book closer.

A moment or two later, he spoke up.

“Hypnos, it says 'ere tha yer in fer a surprise when ye find yer soulmate.” He had to talk about this cautiously, as he knew that Hypnos hadn't a clue what he meant.

“What do you mean by that, Bo?” Her voice was softer than he had heard it be in a while.

“It means tha yer soulmate ain't someone you'd expect it to be,” he sighed, and continued, “and that you've prolly met 'em already.” He looked at her uncertainly, and she paled considerably given the new intake of info.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


	5. V: Flirting with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypnos returns to Grillby's after a long sit in the park.

Hypnos sat alone in the park, watching the dark gray clouds roll in over the once bright and sunny sky of Ebott. Her and her circus were scheduled to perform in about three-to-four days, so she hoped that the storm would most likely be over before then.

The park was quiet, and it was the silence that she appreciated. There wasn't anyone to come up to her and ask if she was okay, or if she needed to call someone for a ride home. She was lucky to be where she was, and she was certainly lucky to have people like Dagger and Jumbo at her side. She smiled, letting the breeze carry her hair as it flew around her.

“hey.” Hypnos' eyes snapped open, and she looked at the skeleton before her with a shocked expression.

“H-hey, Sans.” She greeted him, and he sat next to her on the bench, his pupils scanning every inch of her expression. He noticed that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure whether or not it was okay to ask her about it.

“you okay, kiddo? you seem kind of... bonely.” She smiled at the pun, and then frowned again.

“It's nothing major, Sans. Also, sorry for leaving you in Grillby's the other night,” she paused to bite her lip before releasing it and continuing, “something happened at the circus and I had to deal with it.” He could tell that it was indeed something major, but he didn't want to push it.

“grillbz is still worried about you,” Sans started speaking, and he noticed how Hypnos glanced to him quickly before returning her glance to the clouds above.

“he told me to tell you to come by and talk to him if you ever get too hot under the collar.” Hypnos let out an airy laugh at that one, and then inhaled deeply, a smile staying on her face. Sans' grin grew a bit.

“Okay, okay. I'll go back tonight, and I'll tell him that the reason I left was because he was just too hot for me.” She grinned, and Sans laughed as well.

Then, they sat on the bench and looked at the clouds above, swirling together in a peaceful yet menacing fashion. The blending tones of the earlier, white clouds with the newer, gray clouds made Hypnos feel at peace. The distant rumble of rain and thunder could be heard if one strained their ears, and in the moment, Hypnos did, and she felt herself rumble with it.

Ah, although Hypnos would much prefer to sit in the park all day and night, she checked her phone to see that it was about time to head to Grillby's. She looked to her left and did not see her skeletal friend, so she decided to embark on her own.

Hypnos walked along the streets of Ebott with a tiny, comfortable smile on her face. She felt the familiar warmth of Grillby's hit her, and her smile grew. Her pace quickened on the sidewalks, the light pattering of the rain around her and her umbrella not stopping her from making it to her destination. When she finally did make it, she shook out her umbrella as best as she could and left it outside under the tiny awning Grillby's donned, checking herself to make sure she didn't track in any water.

The bar itself was cozy, and when she spotted the usual booth occupied by Dagger and Jumbo, she smiled at them gleefully. They smiled back just as warmly, and she then saw her primary destination: the stool to the right of Sans.

Sitting upon said stool, Hypnos made eye contact with Grillby and smirked. The elemental seemed to be a bit startled that she was back so soon, and made his way towards her.

“Hiya, hot stuff.” Hypnos winked. A bit of blue complimented Grillby's face at her comment.

“Welcome back, Hypnos.” She felt herself feel a bit warmer than usual at the way he said her name, but pushed it off as the temperature change within the bar.

“Can I please have a burger with a side of _you_ , Grillby?” Hypnos giggled as more blue appeared.

He disappeared behind the door leading to the back, leaving Hypnos sitting with Sans at the counter. Sans turned to her with a dusting of blue upon his cheeks, and she looked at him oddly. She also took notice of two empty ketchup bottles in front of him.

“What's up, Sans?” Her eyes shone brightly, and the skeleton wasn't sure if it was from Grillby, the bar itself, or him.

“not much, other than the fact that you totally have the hots for grillbz.” Sans spoke nonchalantly, but it made Hypnos' eyes widen. She glanced quickly from Sans to the back door, making sure Grillby didn't hear.

“Are you a numbskull? I do _not_!” She protested his accusation, and he snorted a bit.

“hey now, i know i'm a skeleton and all, but don't try and pull my leg with this one.”

“It's not a fibula, bone-boy!” Hypnos pouted, and left her seat to go check in with Jumbo and Dagger, who seemed to be absorbed in their own tiny argument.

“Bo, I doubt she'd listen to that.” Dagger rolled his eyes, and Jumbo shrugged.

“Right, but I don't think she'd listen to ye, either, pal.” Jumbo took a swig of his drink, and laughed as Hypnos squished herself in next to Dagger.

“Hey, boys, what'cha talkin' about?” She did her best to put on an innocent face.

“We're makin' a bet on how quick you get into Grillby's pants,” Dagger smirked as Hypnos' mouth opened and closed, as if she was trying to respond but couldn't because she was dumbfounded. This only spurred on Jumbo's laughter more.

“Does everyone besides me think I like him?” She muttered, and Dagger nodded.

“Better get back o'er there, he's waitin' fer ye.” Jumbo smirked as well, and she scoffed before leaving the booth and returning to her seat next to Sans.

“Thanks, Grillby.” She smiled at the bartender and watched as Sans sent Jumbo and Dagger a thumbs up. She stared at him for a moment while delving into her burger, trying to figure out something before she gasped and turned to face him, a glare on her face.

“ _You're_ the one who told them!” Hypnos felt her face flame up.

“told who what, hypnos?” Sans couldn't help the shit-eating grin that split across his skull.

“You- you told them what you _believe_ I feel,” She cast a wary glance over to Grillby, who was standing and cleaning a glass like he usually would.

“i didn't have to. they knew you had a bone-r for fire,” Hypnos' blush increased, her ears feeling like they were on fire. Sans started to laugh, and when Grillby's attention was turned back to them, she started to resume eating her food.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, so she put down her half-eaten burger and took out her phone, wiping her mouth on a napkin. When she opened the message she got, she nearly screamed.

The message was a photo of her grinning at Grillby, and Grillby's face turned a bit blue. She looked at the only place where the photo could've been taken, which was Dagger and Jumbo's booth, and frowned in their direction. Sans looked over at her phone and tried to contain his tiny giggles.

She glared at Sans, and in a flurry of thought, decided to pull a move that no one in that bar expected.

“Hey, Grillby!” She waited for him to walk over, and then gestured for him to lean down so she could whisper to him. When she finished telling him her message, he nodded and walked into the back before letting his face explode into a bright blue and slightly white blush.

“what'd you tell him?? he's pretty warmed up back there,” Sans commented.

“Nothing you need to worry your thick little skull about, Sansy.” She replied, and he glared slightly at the nickname.

He'd find out, one day.

 


	6. VI: Another Day at Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the actual storm starts and a bit is revealed about the circus

The next day, it was raining so heavily that by the time Hypnos arrived to Grillby's, she noticed that inside was very empty, besides Sans, Grillby, and a few other patrons that Hypnos hadn't introduced herself to yet. She left her umbrella outside again, and dried herself off before letting herself drift inside the bar.

Inside, the quiet and warm atmosphere was cozy. The jukebox in the corner played something calming, melodic, and slightly jazzy, which complimented Grillby and the bar quite nicely.

“Good afternoon, Sans, Grillby.” Hypnos sat in her usual stool. Sans smiled at her, and Grillby nodded, which she took as a gesture of greeting.

“Hey, Sans, do you think you're coming back to the circus for our next show? It's in two days~!” Hypnos leaned on Sans' shoulder as she sing-songed the last sentence, a huge grin breaking out across her face. Sans chuckled at her excitement, and nodded.

“yeah, and i'll bring paps back too.” Hypnos' grin seemed to double in width.

“Circus?” Grillby crackled, suddenly standing in front of the two patrons sitting at his bar counter. Hypnos' nodded quickly, her smile never quite leaving her face.

“Yeah! I'm the ringleader in the traveling circus that's here, and we had a show about four days ago that went very well! Sans and Papyrus were such a big help, I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up to the next show in a few days,” She smirked at Sans when she complimented him and Papyrus, watching slowly as he tried to hide himself within his hood.

“That sounds... quite lovely. May I ask, though, what part did Sans play?” Grillby's gaze shifted to Sans, who was currently trying to force down the blue trying to fight its way out onto his cheekbones.

“Well, all he really did was restrain himself. Papyrus was a volunteer from the audience for Dagger's act, and he did wonderfully! I was pretty sure Sans was about to kill me, though.” She said.

“Ah, yes, Sans is very protective over Papyrus, indeed. Perhaps I shall go to the next show as well.” When he said this, Hypnos' face lit up all over again. She bit her lip to hide her excited squeals, but the grin that nearly split her face in half was enough to get Grillby to chuckle.

“Really?! Oh, man! I promise, it'll be worth it!” She winked at Grillby and then turned back to Sans.

“Dee and Dum have been working on a new routine with Dagger and Jumbo, but we're also searching for a new recruit to spice up the first-stringers. I know this is probably dumb to ask, but do you think you know anyone who'd be willing to join a bunch of, well, circus freaks?” She smiled as she questioned Sans, and he shook his head.

“nah, but i'll see if i can find some more audience members for ya.” He couldn't help but grin at Hypnos' beaming attitude.

“That's great, too! I love to see the wonder on people's faces as they watch the circus,” Hypnos' eyes glazed over for a little bit as her mind wandered to the thousands of awed and amazed faces that she has seen in her time as a ringleader for the circus.

Sans and Grillby both looked at each other as Hypnos looked down at her lap, smiling to herself slightly. They waited patiently for her to speak about what was on her mind.

“Sometimes, though, there's negative reactions. People think of us as freaks, or things to be put in cages.” Her smile morphed into a frown. “They act so nice during the show, and then you hear them talk outside, by the flurries of tents set up for everyone. Insults, jokes, threats... they all seem to just bounce around, as if they're not real to us. It seems we've all had our fair share,” Hypnos smiled again, but this time it seemed more forced.

Sans put a skeletal hand on her shoulder, tightening his grip a bit to ensure that she still felt okay. Grillby, too, wished to extend comfort, so he brought her some fries and a soda.

“Thanks, guys. Sorry to just bring the mood down like that. Anyways, um, Sans, how's Papyrus?” She sent a grin to Sans, but he took notice of the fact that Hypnos didn't have the same gleam in her eyes. She was definitely sadder, but Sans let the topic fall.

“he's great. yesterday, he wouldn't stop telling undyne about the circus. she almost impaled our couch when he told her the part with the knives, though.” Sans' pupils brightened when he talked about his brother.

“Really? Yikes, man, my bad. Maybe you'll be the participant next time,” Hypnos laughed.

“Now, I'd pay to see that.” Grillby agreed, and Sans just rolled his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are so nice but the next two chapters are gonna be actual literal hell in terms of plot so im sorry in advance


	7. VII: The Second Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YIKES.jpg

The second performance arrived about two days after the previous Grillby's visit, and during those two days, the performers have been both training in their acts and in Hypnos' magical abilities. They usually turn up in times of stress or strain, which, ironically, wasn't very often when she was with the circus family.

When the final night in Ebott did arrive, Hypnos felt herself feel a bit apprehensive. Something felt off to her, and she wasn't going to call off the show on a whim. She looked at Jumbo, and when he nodded to her as an agreement, she knew something was bound to go bad.

The final show would consist of a far greater show than what happened within the first show a week prior, and Hypnos was extremely excited to see it all happen in a live show. She spotted the crowd as they began to file into their seats, and when she saw the large group accompanying her two favorite monsters, she was ecstatic. They filled in a little square of the top two rows of bleachers, with Grillby to Sans' right, Sans next to Papyrus and Papyrus next to Toriel. The row below consisted of Frisk, and then to their right was a yellow dinosaur and a blue fish. Undyne and Alphys.

Although Hypnos was pleased to see the new monsters within the crowd, she couldn't deny the little bit of butterflies that mingled with her anxiety at the sight of Grillby. She also couldn't help that her ominous feeling was growing.

“Show's on in ten minutes, everyone!” The announcer, or Ronald, was walking around with a headset on, which allowed him to hear the second-stringers that were in charge of making sure the show ran smoothly. Hypnos swallowed, turning back to her makeup station and looking at her reflection.

Her usual appearance within the circus had been spiffed up since it was the last show. Black lipstick was smoothly glided across her lips, and a nice blush with gold stars and z's drawn atop the pink flush. She truly looked her part, tonight, and she couldn't help but feel wary.

“Hypnos! Come on, you're almost in!” Dagger pulled her from her station and into position to go onto her pedestal, and she felt herself inhale and exhale deeply to calm her nerves.

She straightened out her jacket as a nervous habit, and heard Ronald begin his announcements.

“Is everybody ready to see the most fantastic and dedicated show of the century?!” The crowd erupted into cheers and praise, and Hypnos felt a bit more at ease hearing it.

“Amazing! We've got a very kind full house tonight! In that case, let me introduce you to our incredible ringleader, Hypnos!” More cheers, a puff of smoke, and then she saw them all looking at her and the released birds with awe. The crows cawed and the doves cooed, and Hypnos felt a grin stretch onto her face.

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, let me welcome you all to Cirque de

Lâme ! It is absolutely great to have you all here, folks, and while we here do hope you enjoy the show, we cast out a warning to all of you: do not try what you see here at home!” She smiled as the crowd clapped, her baton twirling within her fingers. Hypnos then threw her baton in the air, hearing the drum roll begin as she did so.

“Our first act for tonight is quite a roll, everyone! May I present to you our two fantastic tightrope walkers, Dee and Dum!” The light on Hypnos faded, following the point of her baton to the two platforms.

The platforms, as Sans noticed, were different. Two large rings resided underneath each one of the platforms, a safe enough distance away. Dee and Dum still looked the same as they did in the first show, but this time, Dum seemed more focused. The drumroll turned into a lovely piano piece, and with the piece, the two siblings began their act. 

They met again in the middle, and instead of the tossup situation where Dum almost fell off and took Dee with her, Sans watched as Dee backed up a bit, then broke into a sprint and leaped over Dum, who had gotten herself within a rolling position. When they had separated themselves, Sans heard Undyne mutter a silent “Whoa!”, and grinned, happy he brought all of his friends along. Especially if the difficult feeling within his gut turned into more than just a feeling.

When they reached the opposite platform, the twins turned towards the crowd and bowed, Undyne standing up and clapping wildly. Papyrus mimicked her, and Sans chuckled as Frisk tried to stand as well, but had a bit of difficulty due to their height.

“Wonderful, wonderful! Our second performance for the night, is our lovely Jumbo!” Sans smirked at Grillby as Jumbo exited from the back of the tent and walked over to his resident spot in the arena, two batons shining in some fluid Sans didn't recognize on a stool. Jumbo walked out and lit his usual torch aflame, spinning it and then using his mouth to let the flame die out. 

Well, he let the flame sit in his mouth. Then, he dropped the torch and stomped it out, reaching over to the two batons. One side at a time, he lit them. When that was said and done, he put out the fire in his mouth and spun around the batons like it was second nature to him.

Sans watched Grillby carefully, and he even spotted Toriel trying to hide a cheeky grin behind one of her paws. He nudged Grillby, a wide grin stretching across his skull. Grillby's flames just flicked a bit before Sans' attention was turned back to the performance when the crowd gasped. Jumbo had walked over to stand beneath one of the platforms, the ring above him as well. He threw the baton upwards, igniting the ring and moving to the next one to do the same.

He then stood in the middle of the rings, still twirling his lit batons. The flames blurred together as their motion speed increased, creating two rings of their own.

“Amazing! Our friend is going to stay right there, and in the meantime, we're going to bring out our third first-string act tonight, Dagger!” Dagger exited the back of the tent without the wheel that almost gave Sans a heart attack last time he was present within the tent.

Papyrus seemed excited for this act most of all, and Sans spotted him whispering to Undyne about how he was in this act earlier in the week. Undyne seemed impressed and slightly cautious, but one wink from Sans and she knew that the act was all good and she didn't have to play 'Spear the Humans' with the circus folk.

Dagger held eight daggers between his fingers, the jagged blades shining in the lights. A target displayed across the arena from him was lined up in his eyesight, far enough that a sniper could hit the bulls-eye with ease. He lifted a hand of knives up to his eye, lining it up with the target.

His arm wound back, and he launched the knives forward without moving his upper body. His arm stayed as still as a statue as the daggers flew through the air, cutting the crowd's tense stares Each dagger hit the target as planned, not one of them straying from the middle circle which declared Dagger's aim to be perfect. The other hand of knives gleamed more than the normal knives did, and Dagger posed himself so the knives were on clear view, but far enough from himself. 

“Incredible aim! Now, ladies and gentlemen, prepare yourselves for the most phenomenal act to grace the circus in decades!” Hypnos' grin grew, as did her overbearing sense of danger.

“This next and final act will be a group act between Jumbo, Dee, Dum, Dagger, and I! Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy!” The rings that were ablaze earlier taunted Grillby, but he watched as Hypnos walked from her pedestal to where Jumbo and Dagger stood, her grin permanent on her face.

Dagger held his knives out, and Jumbo breathed out a burst of flame to ignite them. When that was said and done, Dagger posed again, dramatically. Frisk and Sans shared a look, since such dramatic posing reminded them of a commonly known monster, Mettaton. Their attention flew back to the performers, and Sans watched as Hypnos was hoisted atop Jumbo's shoulders. He was so bulky and muscled that Hypnos' feet on his shoulders didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

The two atop the platforms, Dee and Dum, crossed over the tightrope and waited, their feet carefully balanced and planted on the tightrope. The thin wire seemed to strain under their weight, but it never showed signs of giving out.

Then, Hypnos launched herself in the air, landing on both Dee and Dum's arms, crossing one leg over the other. Dagger got himself into position, aiming upwards at Hypnos with an amused glint in his eyes. Sans' eyes drifted over to Grillby, who seemed incredibly tense for the moment. Hypnos grinned down at him and started to absentmindedly twirl her baton again, the gold coloring of her face paint shimmering in the light. Just as Dagger was about to throw, a sizzle and a loud explosion startled the tightrope walkers into jutting forward and dropping themselves and Hypnos.

Without a second thought, Sans stood up and his hand was covered in blue magic, and he froze the three petrified humans in mid-air. He lowered them to the ground and turned to the source of the explosion to see about ten second-string members running around and trying to fix what had happened.

Hypnos, when she was finally seated on the ground, started to bark out commands to the first-string members, and they followed along obediently. 

“Dee, Dum, get onto defensive! Raise the defenses, and don't let anyone get hurt!” 

The twins nodded, dashing off to opposite ends and barking into earpieces. A large, metal cage surrounded the audience, glass separating them from the actual action. Sans heard Undyne become alarmed, and all of a sudden a spear was chucked at the glass. Unfortunately for her, though, the spear dissolved and disappeared. Sans' sockets narrowed, and he focused on teleporting himself out there to get to the bottom of this. 

His methods stopped when you turned to him, holding a finger to your lips. Sans knew that you seemed to have it under control, and that this might not be the first time that this has happened.

“Jumbo, Dagger! Offensive! Find the source and  _eliminate_ !” Hypnos was a command leader, barking orders and making sure her team didn't get hurt. She threw her hat on the ground, letting her sweat smear the makeup that she had spent so long trying to perfect. 

Sans watched, waiting for her to give him a signal. Undyne sat with Alphys, closer together than they were during the show. Papyrus was in front of Toriel and Frisk, watching carefully. Grillby looked at Sans and frowned, a white, jagged line resembling his mouth. The flames on his head were flickering lower than Sans had ever seen them, and when Sans went to make a remark, he heard it.

_~Meanwhile~_

Hypnos darted out towards the back of the tent, the smell of fire and blood burning within her nostrils. Growling out in frustration, she willed her legs to move faster, making it to the source of the scents. A huge oil drum that was lugged around for Jumbo's act had been shot, the shrapnel from the barrel hitting many of the second-string members and injuring them. 

Hypnos called over as many as she could to the medical tent, telling the doctor to call paramedics as soon as he deemed necessary. Of course, he alerted her that he had, and that they were on their way. 

Hypnos' next concern was checking in with her team. She tapped on the earpiece she had, making sure she could hear.

“Anyone there?” She spoke softly, crouching and making sure none of the attackers were still there. When she heard gruff grunting and the slashing and sizzling of knives upon flesh, she sprinted out towards the noises. 

She arrived to Dagger and Jumbo fighting about five gunmen, Jubmo having a shot to the arm and Dagger running out of knives to continue throwing. He had to resolve to pull them from dropped gunmen before reusing them, a set-look within his eyes. Hypnos took down one on her own, managing to avoid being shot and using her combat training to disarm the man and let him fall.

“Hypnos! Use your-” A scream rang out, making Hypnos whirl around. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna keep thanking y'all for being sweet and followin' along through the mayhem. it's gonna happen.  
> thank u.


	8. VIII: Too Much Said, Not Enough Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title seemed okay for this  
> sorry its shorter-ish?   
> lmao ayy @grillbz

Hypnos was unable to remember anything after she heard Dagger try to tell her to use her powers. She remembers the screaming, but that was only because of the rawness in her throat. She felt exhausted, her shoulders heaving as she knelt next to a large body, no tears able to be shed from her eyes. The surviving second-string members and first-string performers stood around them, Dagger placing his bloodied hand upon Hypnos' shoulder.

Dum was sobbing loudly, with Dee hugging her and trying to hide tears of his own. The second-stringers watched on with mournful expressions as Hypnos sat, defeated.

“Let them out,” A hoarse voice whispered, and Dagger nodded, heading to a back panel and pressing a large button. The cage could be heard dropping, as well as the screaming of many humans and monsters. The only thing she didn't expect was Sans appearing next to her immediately.

“what...” When he spotted the body she was next to, his sockets went void. A blue pupil flickered, but never stayed.

“hypnos, what happened.” He ground out that sentence with a clenched jaw, and when Hypnos looked back up at him, he was utterly shocked and a bit alarmed at the gold fleeing from her normally [e/c] pupils.

“They... they got him, Sans.” She managed to whisper, and when Dagger sat next to her, she let tears start to flutter down her cheeks as she processed what had happened.

“w h o?” Sans' voice was terrifying, but Hypnos didn't feel it.

“The gunmen... the  _dead_ gunmen...” Hypnos felt the reality of what happened seeping in, making her tears flow faster and her sniffles increase. She never openly sobbed, but she sure as hell felt her energy draining from her. Grillby was soon next to Sans, and when he saw Hypnos, he immediately rushed over and crouched down, his flames gingerly flickering.

She looked to him and smiled softly, leaning into him and sniffling a bit more. Grillby shifted into a more comfortable position, petting Hypnos' hair.

“I just remember Dagger talking to me... and then he- he... he just  _fell_ .” Hypnos form was trembling, and Grillby wrapped his arms around her. She shuffled into them,shutting her eyes and scrunching her eyebrows in an attempt to stop her shaking and sobbing.

“I think you should take her for the night, Grillby.” Dagger spoke up, looking at the pair.

“i agree.” Sans' sockets were still void of his pupils, and that's when Dagger's eyes shifted over to the skeleton.

“Sans, I need to speak with you about something.” Dagger looked much older and tired than he had when Sans had first met him, but now, after an event as traumatic as this, he understood and followed Dagger to where he lead them, away from the chaos.

“Hypnos..., er, ____, she can't remember what happened because it wasn't necessarily  _her_ . Sure, it was her, but it was more like her soul taking control of a very bad situation and trying to level it out.” Sans stared at Dagger, the smile that seemed to be permanently on his skull seeming to be a bit more strained.

“She's got a golden soul, Sans. She used it before, on accident, which is when she found out. Then, when... when, uh, when 'Bo dropped... she lost it. I've never seen anyone, human or monster, use such raw magical energy before, and I was worried she was going to off herself out of grief and anger from losin' 'Bo.” Dagger crossed his arms and leaned back on one leg, looking off to the direction of a mourning Hypnos.

“so... you're tellin' me that hypnos has magic?” Dagger nodded, turning back to look at Sans.

“Yeah, and she's terrified. I want Grillby to take her because... I feel like she's calmer with him, and as a brother to her, I don't like seein' her so distressed.” Sans grunted in response, and Dagger let out a sigh.

“She's a good kid, Sans. I trust you'll take care of her?” Dagger's eyes narrowed, and while Sans was ready to throw Hypnos into the void, he groaned and nodded, extending a bony hand.

Dagger shook it with a nod, and the two departed back to the chaotic scene to repair what they could. Sans grabbed Hypnos and Grillby, teleporting them to the outside of Grillby's bar, and then helping Grillby walk Hypnos upstairs to the apartment and get her into the shower, where she was able to clean off the ash, soot, blood, and makeup from the day.

Dagger spoke to a lot of the injured, telling them that it was going to be okay and that they'd have to cancel the next few stops. They all understood, and offered him apologies for his loss.

When he made it back to the body and the police, they asked what happened, and when Dagger told them what had happened, they simply nodded and started to collect witness statements from the injured as well. Dagger's shoulders slumped as Dee and Dum stood over Jumbo's body, a thin, white sheet covering it. He walked over and placed a hand upon each of their shoulders. 

“We'll have to give him a proper circus funeral,” He whispered, and they nodded.

“We have to bury his batons with him, and give his trailer away. Perhaps Hypnos would like it?” Dee suggested, and Dagger nodded.

“Yeah, good idea. We have to wait for her to calm down, though. She's... she's with Grillby tonight, and hopefully tomorrow will be a brighter day, for all of us.” Dagger assumed position as father of the circus, and the others surrounding them wept and prayed in silence, the lights from inside the tent casting their own prayers over the dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

In Grillby's apartment, Hypnos was now clean. She sat next to Grillby in his large, comfortable bed, curled up in his chest as he hugged her close and whispered to her. Her sniffling and tears stopped long ago, but the feelings that resided within her chest wouldn't leave her alone.

“It's my fault,” She couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

Grillby looked at her, unsure of what to say next. He knew that if he denied her statement, she'd begin to burst again. He didn't want to upset her, so he resumed his petting.

“If... if he hadn't taught me about my magic... I wouldn't-” Grillby looked down at her, startled.

She, too, seemed quite surprised at her words, but as soon as they left her mouth, she sighed and continued to speak.

“It's... gold. My magic, I mean. Jumbo gave me this big book, and it- it told me about the old holder of the magic, and I didn't want to be like her. I still don't. I don't remember what happened after I saw him fall, but I do know that I felt... horrible. Like I could've protected him,” Grillby leaned his chin to rest atop her head, and spoke back.

Hypnos heard a quiet hum, and felt herself calming down slowly. Grillby heard a hum as well, but this hum was much more melodic than the hum that Hypnos heard. He also heard Hypnos' voice trailing off and quieting down, and then he felt a heavier weight next to him.

He chuckled to himself quietly, but left her side to reach his phone and text Sans, telling him to get to the bar as soon as possible. They needed to talk.

 


	9. IX: Time to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Grillby have a talk, only to be interrupted by a nightmare.

Sans had arrived soon after he had put Papyrus to sleep. He strode in, pupils silently searching the home for the girl that would soon be the topic of his discussion with Grillby. When Sans' pupils were met instead with Grillby sitting on his couch, tie loosened, a few shirt buttons undone, and vest nowhere to be seen, he knew then that Hypnos must have told Grillby about her magic. Either that, or Grillby got a glimpse at her soul on accident.

Sans went over to the couch to see Grillby sipping on some tea, the warmth of the mug probably comforting him. He sat down next to him. Sans' grin slowly slipped from his face to reveal a gnarly set of fangs. Grillby just sighed, and this is when Sans noticed his glasses were also missing.

“i'm gonna go ahead and guess that she told you.” Sans' voice was low and tired.

“You'd be correct. I didn't believe her, at first.” Grillby seemed like he was in another world, thinking about the information provided to him by Hypnos.

“her soul, when i first saw her, wasn't malicious in intent. maybe... maybe she won't be like you remember.” Sans was grasping at straws with this, but Grillby seemed to ponder this, and then he shook his head.

“I don't believe she will be. I do, know, however, that she knows about it too. She said she was afraid of what the Gold Mage used to be.” Sans' pupils narrowed.

“how much d'you think she knows?”

“I'm unsure. She also told me that Jumbo gave her a book of magical history and spells. It was to help her control it.” Grillby drank more tea, the light sizzling providing a welcome noise to the unwelcome silence.

“right. where is she?” Sans' pupils looked at Grillby, and when his cheeks burst a bit with blue, Sans' usual grin appeared as a smirk.

“oh, man, grillbz. did you warm her up?” Sans bit back a laugh as the blue returned full force.

“Sans.” The warning crackle of Grillby's flames was enough to get Sans to backtrack, holding his hands up in defense.

“alright, alright. no need for you to get so heated over it.” He couldn't stop the puns.

“I'm... _worried_. It's been so long since I've seen the gold mage. The fact that her soul hasn't rejected me yet...” Grillby trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to end that sentence. Sans just smirked, completely aware that Grillby did indeed have the hots for Hypnos.

“i wouldn't worry too much. such a hot-headed thing ain't good for ya, grillbz.” Grillby would've rolled his eyes, if he could.

“I'm aware, but-” Grillby was cut off as he heard shuffling come from his bedroom.

Sans watched cautiously as Grillby got up and made his way to the bedroom to check on Hypnos, and when he heard the surprised gasp and flicker of Grillby's flames, he was next to him within an instant.

Hypnos was thrashing around violently on the bed, choked noises wrangling their way out of her throat. Sans made his way over to the bed, making sure not to startle her.

“hypnos, hey,” He reached out a hand to grab her gently.

Grillby went next to Sans and did the same thing, but when he touched her arm, she jerked awake wildly, gold taking over the once [e/c] content of her eyes. Sans' sockets widened, and Grillby retracted his hand like he had been burned.

Hypnos' eyes darted around the room, searching for any threat. When she found only Grillby and Sans, she felt guilt wrench its way into her heart and mind.

“G-Grillby?” Her voice was hoarse.

“Yes, Hypnos, it's okay. You're okay.” He whispered.

“I-I didn't _hurt_ you, did I?” Her eyes widened as her mind raced, a panic attack threatening to become more than just a mere bundle of thoughts. Grillby shook his head, and she calmed down a bit.

“hey, kiddo, you alright?” Sans reached out and took one of her shaking hands.

“Y-yeah, just a b-bad d-d-dream is all,” She tried to lie, but Sans knew better than that. After all, he had nightmares quite frequently as well, and he knew the tell-tale signs of them.

“cut it, kiddo. it was more than that, what was it about?” Sans and Grillby both sat on the bed, and Hypnos felt herself leaning into Grillby more than she felt herself leaning towards Sans. The humming was back, but she didn't voice this.

“I-I...” She tried to remember it, but it was like she blocked it out.

“I can't remember,” She whispered. Her frown deepened, and Grillby heard the usual hum turn somewhat rushed and panicked.

“It's alright, Hypnos. Nothing is going to hurt you here.” The calm crackle and the voice made her eyes widen. She turned to him almost violently, fear etched deeply into her eyes. Grillby could see the speckles of gold that never really left her eyes.

“T-that's what it was about! N-Not m-m-me being hurt, b-but _m-me_ h-h-hurting _y-you_.” Sans' grip on her hand tightened.

“That's a silly thing to dream about,” Grillby saw Sans' glance at him like he was saying utterly odd things, but when Grillby subtly nodded back at him, he understood that Grillby was just trying to calm Hypnos down. “I trust you won't hurt me, just like I won't hurt you.”

He put his hand atop hers to prove the point.

Hypnos felt the hum's frequency increase when he touched her, and a light blush embedded itself in the coloring of her cheeks, making her cast her eyes down.

“T-thank you, Grillby.” She whispered. Sans released her and stood.

“grillbz, you got this?” Sans was unsure of whether or not he could leave them alone, and he'd definitely have to have a one-on-one with Hypnos, but for now, he'd leave her be.

Grillby nodded, pulling Hypnos further into him. She snuggled up, her sniffles slowly disappearing. This time, however, she wasn't going to simply fall asleep. She was going to stay up, and hopefully, talk to Grillby.

When Sans left, she turned so that she was looking up at Grillby, her eyelashes still wet with tears.

“G-Grillby...” She whispered, and she heard the frequency increase.

Grillby turned his head over to where she was, and she felt her own heart start to hammer against her chest. She hoped he didn't hear it.

“D-do you think h-him dying was my f-f-fault?” Guilt seized her heart, making it pump faster.

“No, I don't. You had no control over the group of terrorists, Hypnos.” He hugged her closer, and she bit her lip.

“____.”

“What?” He was confused. Sure, Hypnos was a stage name, but... was she really trusting him?

“My name. It's actually _____.”

The pair said nothing more as they sat together and listened to their respective humming. It was quiet, and their thoughts swirled within their heads as the hours ticked on. Grillby wasn't worried, since he was off the next day, but he did feel something strange weighting him down. He wanted to stay there for the next day and even more. Hypnos, of course, felt the same, but never voiced this. She just sat and listened to the humming, her mind wandering on different pathways as if searching for an answer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hunger for comments   
> (thank u for all of them + the kudos, kiddos)


	10. X: Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Grillby watch Hypnos grow determined.

The next day was less tiring for Hypnos and Grillby alike, with Hypnos sticking around the bar and watching Grillby deal with a relatively slow day. It was pleasant.

“Grillby...” Hypnos wished to ask him about his past, to see beyond the quaint bartender facade.

He turned his head over to her, walking over to make sure none of the few other patrons of his bar heard whatever she was about to request of him. Perhaps it was a little silly of him to do so, but he did it to respect her privacy, as well.

“What did you do before you owned a bar?” She wondered, looking up into his eyes.

He flicked his flames around carefully, debating whether or not to give her the full answer or just a tiny anecdote.

“I was... a war General,” He answered simply.

“Really? What was it like?” She was quite inquisitive today, but Grillby liked it. It was a change in pace.

“It was many years ago, but I do remember simply doing it to fulfill my duty to the King.” Grillby's mind started to reel back with memories of the war, and memories where Asgore had him capture the second human to fall into the Underground. He tried to hide a deep frown.

“Y-you served the _King_?” She seemed in disbelief that she was speaking to someone so mighty.

Grillby nodded, looking at her oddly. Sure, humans hadn't had the same monarchy system that the monsters had for ages, but surely a high official didn't spook Hypnos that much, right?

“W-wow...” She was in awe.

Just as Grillby was about to ask her what she was so amazed about, Sans and Dagger walked through the door with heavy heads and a bit of a mournful stride. Sans sat at his usual stool and Dagger placed a warm hand on Hypnos' shoulder.

“G'day, everyone.” He greeted, giving Hypnos' shoulder a squeeze for comfort.

“Hey, Jamison.” Hypnos' voice was quiet, but he could tell she was less upset than she was yesterday. He'd have to thank Grillby for getting her mind off it, at least.

“...” Dagger wondered if he had the heart to tell her that she had to help prepare for Jumbo's funeral. He could see the look of grief and despair clear as day on her face, and he knew asking her to come back so soon would probably end up hurting her more than helping her.

“Say, Hypnos... d'you think you'd like to come see Dee and Dum today?” He tried to dance around the topic of the circus with as much sugar as he could, sweetening a truly bitter ordeal.

“Maybe... I know I have to help with... with the... the burial.” She frowned.

Dagger sat to her right and gave her an apologetic glance, bringing his shoulder bag around and pulling out the dusty, old book that Jumbo wanted Hypnos to learn from. There was a page or two that were marked by his blood, but it looked so neat and clean that Hypnos couldn't help but feel herself grow curious. She sniffed.

“Thanks, Jamie.” She whispered, placing her hand atop his and giving a little squeeze. He smiled, and watched as she flipped open the book with interest seeping into her features.

Sans looked at the book with caution, and when he saw the contents, he fought with himself over whether or not he should take it from her and hand it over to Asgore. The side that wanted to let Hypnos keep it was winning, especially with the look Grillby was giving him.

The pages that were marked were the pages about Hypnos herself, and when she read that the owner of the gold soul had the power to put anyone in an eternal sleep, she bit her lip. Had she done that to Hugh? She looked at Jamison, and the guilt in her expression made him nod solemnly. He knew what she wanted to ask before she did. He could feel her guilt, as they had a familial bond within them.

“Hypnos, don't... don't beat yourself up about it.” He said, and she looked at him with a pout.

“Jamison... I can't _not_ blame myself for that! I didn't- I didn't want to do that to him, even if he was about to... to hurt them.” She realized that she was protecting Dee and Dum.

“I know, but we've taken worse.” She growled at that, looking up at him.

“We shouldn't have had to.” Her mind was made up. She'd practice her magic to protect her family and friends, no matter how much it took out of her. She wasn't going to lose anyone else.

“I know, Hypnos. It's how life is for us, y'know? We picked this path,” He folded his hands in front of him, twiddling his thumbs together as he thought about what he was going to say next. Jamison knew that Hypnos was going to be stubborn about her opinion in the matter.

“'We picked the path of entertainment. We serve to entertain the public, and we get paid based on their reactions. We must always be in condition to perform, otherwise there will be severe consequences.'” Hypnos recited the rules that the circus performers and second-string cast had to learn when joining, and she looked to Jamison to meet his shocked eyes.

“You... you remembered them, after all this time?” Hypnos chuckled.

“'Course I did. If I didn't, I'd have been kicked a long time ago.” She smiled at him, turning to look back to Sans and Grillby. They looked on silently, watching the encounter.

When Sans noticed Hypnos' eyes on him, he grinned at her and took a gulp of his ketchup bottle. She'd never be used to seeing that, or _smelling_ it, for that matter. She tried to avoid gagging out into the restaurant.

“Sans... is it... is it too much to ask of you to train me?” She looked at him curiously.

He nearly spit out his ketchup in response, but managed to swallow the gulp he inhaled. He looked at her face for any signs of her backing down, but he could feel the determination radiating off of her soul in waves. He looked to Grillby, and noticed that the elemental felt it too.

“uh... sure, kiddo, only if grillbz joins in, too.” Sans chuckled at the surprise flicker of flame from the bartender.

“Oh, um, sure! I just... wanna prevent anyone else getting hurt.” She looked up to Grillby, a determined look in her eyes and a smile on her face. He felt his soul pulse a bit at that look, and nodded to her as his sign of acceptance.

Jamison shook his head, a smile on his face at watching his sister-figure interact with the two. He'd love to see a permanent place for the circus, and he believes he might have just found it.

 


	11. XI: Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hugs happen

Two days later, the funeral for Jumbo was expected to happen. Hypnos had returned to the circus, and when she arrived, she was not only greeted with hugs and wishes of good intent, but with open arms and new family ties that would've never arisen had they not been attacked in the first place.

She walked through the grounds of the circus with an elated yet grim heart. Her goal there was to conduct a funeral for one of their own, which was never easy, but now, magic was involved.

“Hypnos! Hypnos!” One of the smaller children involved with the second-string members ran up to her, tugging on her sleeve once they reached her. She turned around swiftly and crouched to their level to have them whisper to her.

“The green ones. Jumbo always loved green,” She replied to his query about color.

Before she could turn herself around again, a pair of arms hastily wrapped themselves around her torso from behind, and she could hear muffled, excited sobbing. Dee walked around his sister and in front of Hypnos, a bright smile on his face that didn't quite meet his eyes. Hypnos chuckled lightly, patting Dum's hands.

“Deandra, it's nice to see you too. Can I have my waist back?” Hypnos joked, trying to lighten the damp air of the circus around them.

“Oh, right! Sorry, Hypnos! We just missed you a lot,” Deandra rubbed the back of her neck shyly, and Hypnos chuckled, pulling both twins in together for a large hug. Dean sighed into it, relaxing his shoulders and letting his guard fall. Deandra simply melted back into an embrace.

Dean, when he let go of the hug, bulked his shoulders back up and looked at Hypnos with a small, genuine smile on his face. Deandra, on the other hand, was completely buoyant with her happiness and excitement. If she could be bouncing, she absolutely would be. It's not often that the performers get to relax around the tents, so Hypnos let them all have it.

“What have I missed while I was gone?” Hypnos wanted to know it all, but Dean knew better.

“Everything's been fine. A bit emotional and very messy, but other than that, everything is in the same shape as it always has been.” He was calm and collected, and Hypnos shot him a look.

“Dean. That's not what I mean, and you know it.” She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned onto one hip, a frown making its way onto her face. She wanted to know every detail down to the state of the tent fabric, but usually, the others got away with being general with her.

“Fine. No one can find Ron.” Dean watched as alarm flickered through Hypnos' eyes.

“He wasn't in the body mass that the police discovered...” She whispered to herself, but they heard anyways and looked at each other with curious yet cautious glances.

“We'll find him later. For now, we have a funeral to attend.” Hypnos said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A coffin, placed upon a large pedestal in the center of the arena, was covered with roses, juggler's clubs, daggers, batons, flowers, and other circus props. Atop them all was Hypnos' hat, lain on the coffin as an eternal symbol of respect for the fallen performer.

Hypnos looked around at the performers and second-string members all collected and in uniform, the grim looks and sorrowful smiles dragging her heart down to her stomach.

“Us here at Cirque de Lâme have quite the tradition when it comes to grim tales.” Hypnos spoke to the monsters in the crowd. Among those monsters was Grillby, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys. Frisk was there, too, but they were hidden within Toriel's large arms, hugging their mother's neck and sniffling softly every now and then.

The monsters were all dressed in black, and to Hypnos, it didn't seem _right_. It seemed too dark and grim for what the fallen had stood for.

“We do not talk about the grim. We do not experience the dark. We aim for light, and hope to share this custom with our guests today. Now, the true name of our dear friend Jumbo shall be revealed, and I wish for all of you to use this name never outside of this event.” Several heads nodded, each one watching as Hypnos conducted the ceremony.

She walked over to her hat and lit it aflame, watching as the flames danced and swirled over the coffin and the contents atop it.

“Jericho... I promise you, this will not be in vain.” Hypnos' promise did not fall on deaf ears.

The rest of the performers lifted their candles, and watched as the smoke drifted upwards and out of the top of the tattered and burned tent. The smell of fire and ash slowly filled the tent.

“Jericho and I... we used to laugh about our acts, talk about them like they weren't what we did for a living,” Jamison stepped up, his usual makeup of purple and green turned black for the occasion. He looked like he was trying to remember, but looking at the coffin made it difficult. “We used to talk to each other until the sun rose again, on nights when we'd travel. It'd calm our nerves.” He brought his fingers to the tip of the candle and held them above it, the heat a calm reminder of where he was.

“Jericho, may your travels be guided by wherever you're headed next.” He extinguished his candle, and bowed his head in respect. Hypnos smiled sadly, her hands tightening a bit around her own candle.

“Jericho... we didn't spend much time together, you and I. The times we did spend together, however, were... shit, for lack of a better word, they were grand. You made me and my sister come closer, and for that I thank you.” Dean's candle went out, the eerie gray smoke mingling with the darker, blacker smoke above the heads of the crowd.

“Jericho, you made wonders happen for this circus. We used to be a bunch of deflated balloons, each one drifting slightly more skewered than the rest. You brought us helium, and let us fly free again.” Deandra's flame died out, tears slowly flowing from her puffy, brown eyes.

The second-string candles went out, and then the monsters. Now, it was finally time for Hypnos to speak.

“Jericho. You were like a goofy, protective older brother to me. You and Jamison would always fight over who got to protect me the most, and it'd end in silly wrestling matches the day before we'd travel. You... you gave me something very important to you, and I will always cherish it. Thank you so much for serving with us, Jericho. You shall forever be remembered in the Circus of the Soul.” The final candle went out, and one by one, the performers threw them onto the burning coffin.

When the ceremony was finally over, Hypnos watched as the performers embraced each other, sniffling and smiling like it was a family reunion. The first-string performers all went over to the monsters and embraced them all, bringing them into the family as well.

Hypnos smiled at the pleased and shocked looks on the faces of their friends, walking herself over and placing her hand on Grillby's shoulder. He turned around, his flames flickering with an almost curious look to them. When he saw it was Hypnos who had turned him around, his flames shot a bit higher and he turned a bit brighter.

“Hello, Hypnos. It was truly a moving ceremony--” He was cut off as Hypnos threw her arms around him and brought him into a bear hug, letting out a relieved and slightly choked sob.

“Thank you, Grillby.” She whispered.

Sans snickered lightly as his friend made of flame turned a slight blue color. Grillby hesitatingly wrapped his arms around Hypnos, and the two of them just stood there, and when Hypnos started lightly rocking herself back and forth, Grillby followed suit.

The two of them did not even notice the others watching them with knowing looks in their eyes.

 

 


	12. XII: Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im fire family trash oops   
> [also fuku is def a dorky shipper just like alphys, but alphys comes into play later]

The funeral was over. The circus had nothing left to do besides clean up and continue. The monster-populated town of Ebott had become a settlement for the circus folk, and they had welcomed it as such. The second-string members all helped to start building and constructing an apartment building for circus performers and the like, and Hypnos felt her heart swell at the great amount of affection that her gaggle of oddities (in the best sense of the word) had for each other _and_ others.

It was especially odd to see people from other towns coming to help, since there was definitely still anti-monster campaigning going on around the country. Along with anti, often came pro. Pro-monster campaigns popped up locally and beyond, and Hypnos was definitely a part of them.

Speaking of Hypnos, she was sat upon Grillby's couch with him, again, this time talking peacefully about the events that occurred at the bar that evening.

“I'm telling you, Dogamy and Dogaressa are adorable, _but_ those two humans who came in didn't seem to enjoy it.” She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and puffing out her bottom lip slightly.

Grillby chuckled. “I know they didn't. They were also quite rude to me as their server, and didn't leave that large of a tip.” Hypnos scoffed at this, rolling her eyes and unfolding her arms.

She pushed herself forward, leaning on her hands on the plush cushioning of the couch. She seemed to ponder something for a moment, before speaking to Grillby again. He wondered what she was thinking about.

“Humans usually don't tip much in restaurants. It's disgusting, and restaurant workers definitely deserve more than minimum wage plus tips, but that's the country we're living in.” She rolled herself around so that she was lounging, quite comfortably, with her head in Grillby's lap and her hands absentmindedly playing with the hem on her shirt. She was on her back, and one leg was folded over the other.

Grillby started to lightly play with her hair, and Hypnos hummed softly in approval, letting her eyes flutter shut. He smiled contentedly, closing his own eyes and enjoying the serenity of the moment. That is, until Grillby's apartment door was slammed open and Hypnos shot up, almost knocking her face into Grillby's.

“Uncle Grillby!” A green fire elemental stumbled through the door, slight puffs of steam rising from her form as she dashed into the apartment in search of the elemental currently seated on the couch.

“Fuku?” Grillby's soothing voice crackled and floated around the apartment.

When Fuku pinpointed Grillby on the couch, she dashed over, ignoring or not seeing Hypnos during her mad dash to her uncle.

“Uncle Grillby! It's been so long since I've seen you!” The tinier elemental threw her arms around that of her elder, squeezing her eyes shut with a large, white grin spreading across her green face. Grillby wrapped his arms around her timidly, unsure of why she was in his apartment.

“Indeed, but may I ask the reason for your visit?” The tiny elemental pulled away, confused, until she seemed to understand and jumped excitedly.

“Oh! Right! I came here because I wanted to see you! I was told by Sans that you've got a new lady-friend, and I got excited! After all, it's been such a long time since you've been with anyone! Maybe this time I'll get some cousins-” Fuku was cut off by Hypnos' loud giggling.

Hypnos cleared her throat and smiled at the green elemental, holding her hand out. “Hiya, I'm Hypnos.” What Hypnos wasn't expecting was for Fuku to fling herself at the poor woman, who nearly fell back into the couch from the impact of the tiny girl. She laughed at the antics of Fuku, and Fuku giggled herself.

“So _you_ 're the one Uncle Grillby's dating!” She exclaimed.

Hypnos sputtered for a moment, chuckling nervously as her cheeks lit up in a red blush. “Uh, um, n-no? I didn't know he was dating someone.” Hypnos nervously tried to hide the nervousness and slight disappointment from her face and voice.

“Whaaaat? Uncle Grillby!” Fuku turned herself around in Hypnos' lap, facing her uncle. “How dare you! Who is it that you're dating if it isn't this lady?!” Fuku's flames danced a little higher.

Grillby's face lit in a tint of blue. “I'm actually not dating anyone, Fuku.”

“Oh...” Fuku's own face twinged white at the thought that she burst into her uncle's apartment for no reason. “My bad?” She offered, guiltily shrugging up at her uncle.

He chuckled, pulling her into a hug and giving the flames atop her head a rustle. She just smiled, happy that she didn't upset her uncle. Hypnos watched them, feeling hope and relief flood her instantly. Hypnos wouldn't openly admit this, but she was almost elated to find out that Grillby wasn't dating anyone.

Fuku then wriggled out of her uncle's grasp, sitting herself properly in front of Hypnos. She cleared her throat and looked up at the human woman. “Um, sorry, Hypnos. I didn't mean to sort of leap onto you like that... anyways, I'm Fuku!” Hypnos grinned at the smaller elemental.

“I heard. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fuku. Grillby didn't mention he had any family,” Hypnos shot the elemental a look, and he shrugged as if to say it wasn't his fault.

Fuku nodded. “Yeah, he usually doesn't. At least, not until I barrel into his establishment. Which, by the way, is probably void of ketchup by now.” Grillby groaned, getting up and excusing himself to go scold Sans for stealing his ketchup, again.

“Now that he's gone, Hypnos, do you like him?” Hypnos' eyes widened and she felt her heart start to beat faster.

“Uh... why?” Her heart wanted to burst from the sudden strain placed upon it.

Fuku rolled her eyes and gripped Hypnos' hands, shaking them relentlessly. “I need to know so I can set you two up!”

Hypnos inhaled deeply, and then spoke in a rushed tone. “Oh, you really don't need to do that!”

“Of course I do! You two won't get together yourselves, and it's _obvious_ Uncle likes you!” Fuku was practically jumping on the couch at this point, and Hypnos was eager to calm her down.

“Fuku...” Hypnos wasn't sure of how to proceed with the information she was about to disclose to the smaller elemental. She had to push through anyways, just to speak her mind. “There's no way he could like me. I mean, I'm the ringleader for a circus... I'm _broken_ -”

Before she could continue, Fuku slammed a green hand over her mouth. “Shut up! You're completely fine! Tell me, when you're alone with Uncle Grillby, do you hear anything?”

“Um... yeah, kind of?” The look Fuku gave Hypnos pressed her for more information.

“I kind of hear, like, a close-to-silent humming noise, sometimes? I don't know if that's what you mean, but that's what I hear.” Fuku was holding in her squeals. She was excited for the two soul mates that she knew were bound together now.

“Yes! I knew it! I knew it~! You and Uncle Grillby are _soul mates_!” This time, Fuku did start to jump on the couch.

Little did both of them know, there was an older elemental spying just outside the door.

 


	13. XIII: A Talk and a Mugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Fuku share some family time while Hypnos embraces danger. Who saves her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood, mugging, language (literally probably one word? idk), death mention

Hypnos was on her way out of the apartment when she spotted Grillby, leaning against the stairs with his tie loosened and his hands running through the flames atop his head. Overall, he looked extremely stressed out, and Hypnos felt concern poke at her.

“Grillby?” She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, and he just sighed out.

He righted himself, looking at her with a feigned smile. “Leaving for the night?” He asked her, looking quite honestly like he was ready to break down at any moment.

“I'm not leaving if you're not alright,” She wanted to find the core of his issue and remove it.

He gave a forced chuckle, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing softly. “It's alright, ____, just go home for tonight.” The insistence and the touching was out of character for the elemental, and Hypnos knew it.

She listened, though, just to let him alleviate himself with some alone time. “Okay. Goodnight, Grillby.” She smiled at him warmly, and then descended the stairs and used the back alley exit.

Grillby kept himself steady, waiting to hear the heavy slam of the door downstairs. Once he heard that exact noise, he sighed, removed his glasses, and headed into his apartment. He was ready to absolutely call it a night, and he wasn't prepared to be bombarded the moment he walked in through his door.

“Uncle, what's the matter?” Fuku was eager to ask about her uncle's wellbeing.

Grillby smiled at his neice, and the same strain came back. “I'm fine, Fuku. I'm getting ready for bed, but the couch is yours tonight.” Grillby tried to get out of the conversation, and started to turn away.

Then, Fuku grabbed his hand. “You heard, didn't you?” She sounded almost disappointed.

Grillby turned to her, a confused expression on his face, even though he knew _exactly_ what Fuku was referring to. “Heard what, Fuku?” His response made Fuku grow annoyed, and her flames showed such.

“You heard the conversation between me and Hypnos, Grillby.” Fuku dropped the respectful 'uncle' and only said his name, and at that point he knew there was no point in lying to her.

He nodded, a frown made of white upon his orange face. Fuku sighed, dropping his hand and heading over to the couch, a frown of her own on her face. Grillby walked over to the couch and sat next to her. It was time they talked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Hypnos entered the alleyway with a pit in her stomach. She wondered if she had done anything to upset the bright elemental. While she was lost within her own train of thought, she didn't notice a man slink out from his hiding spot in the shadows, between the trash cans and a dumpster.

“Hey,” Hypnos turned around, alarmed. The man looked grimy and intimidating, someone you wouldn't want to walk next to on the sidewalk alone at night. “Give me all your money, and I'll let you go with just a few injuries.” A _shink_ sounded through the alley, and by the glinting of the moonlight upon the silver, Hypnos knew she was in danger.

She gulped, backing away from the man and the knife slowly. “I-I don't have anything.” She tried to plead with him.

The man laughed. “Bullshit. You just came from a bar! Either you work there and got money or you had enough money to buy yourself a drink. Now,” he stepped closer, the knife raising slowly, threateningly, “pay up, one way or another.”

Hypnos started to panic, trying to back up faster. Her legs felt like thunder was constantly rippling through them, and her heart was beating at a thousand beats per minute. She felt the panic within her head rushing straight through her veins, pumping up her adrenaline to run away from the dangers she was facing.

“N-no.” She cursed herself mentally for stutering. The man smirked, sensing her fear, and charged forward, managing to grip her wrist tightly and pin her up against one of the alley walls.

He held the knife to her throat, a the silver now a menacing threat to her life. She felt tears start to spring to her eyes, and bit them back, afraid of the man who was trying to mug her. She swallowed again, feeling the blade against her neck move in for an even tighter fit.

“I don't... I don't have anyth-”

“Quiet!” He cut her off, his grip on the knife tightening. She clenched her eyes shut and whimpered, her lower lip trembling from her effort to hold in her tears.

The man sneered, leaning his own face closer to hers. “I know you've got somethin', lady! Give it to me and this'll all go away.” His threat seemed like a resolve to the issue, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to acquiesce. She wanted this to end, without her life being taken.

“S-sir, please! I told you I don't have anything!” Tears leaked from her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and leaving streams illuminated in the moonlight in their wake. There was a moment where the mugger holding her loosened her grip, and she felt relief flow through her briefly.

Then, the knife pressed into her throat, dripping blood down her otherwise clear skin. She opened her mouth and squeaked out lightly, and it felt like this was the end for her.

Her heart hammered against her ribcage, fear filling every cell in her body. She wasn't ready to die. She had so much to live for, and she really didn't want to have the circus deal with another death to the main stage so soon. It'd be devastating for them, and beyond that, it'd be devastating for the monsters she's met in this town as well. Monsters... Oh, she'd never see Grillby again! Panic mixed within the fear.

She closed her mouth and sniffled, inhaling all of the breath that she could muster at that moment in time. If she tried hard enough, she could scream so loudly that Grillby and Fuku would be able to hear and might rescue her.

Opening her mouth, she screamed out, and the attacker growled, cursing her and drawing his fist back to stab her in the throat. She took that time to roll out of the way, the knife hitting the brick wall behind where her head used to be. Her breathing quickened and heaved out of her lungs, she hunched over, trying to regain control of her senses.

The attacker quickly realized his mistake, checking the knife before rushing at Hypnos again. She turned around and dodged just in time, throwing herself to her harsh left, nearing the opposite alley wall. Looking to the left of her current spot, she saw an opening out into the street.

If she played her cards just right and got the attacker to run at her again at the right spot, she'd be able to sprint out of the alley. Unfortunately, the cards weren't in her favor.

The man quickly ran at her again, but ramrod straight for her. The knife was aimed straight for her abdomen, and she braced herself against the other wall for her imminent death. She then turned, making the dash even though she knew she'd get a gnarly cut on her side. Hypnos felt the knife sink in and slide through her, effectively cutting her side open. She gasped out, but continued to run.

“Get back here!” The attacker ran for her again, and stopped when he couldn't find her anywhere. In reality, she was hiding in front of the doors to Grillby's, both of her hands at her side. She'd apologize for the blood on the door later, now was the time to run.

When the attacker gave up, Hypnos rounded the corner into the alley again and darted to Grillby's back alley door, gripping the handle with wet hands. When it wouldn't budge again, she whimpered out into the night and turned herself back around, heading to her home. She didn't realize she was leaving a blood trail along the sidewalk from her hands and shoes dripping a bit.

Her trailer was unlocked, save for Jamison sitting inside, waiting for her to get home. When he saw her, he gasped and sat upright.

“Hypnos! What happened to you?!” He raced over to her and looked over her injuries.

She was breathing in ragged breaths, panting out her answer. “Mugged,” was all she was able to say before nearly collapsing on top of him.

He set her down on the couch. “I'm getting the medical supplies, but you might need stitches.” Jamison headed into the back room, ready to start fixing up his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Grillby and Fuku heard a scream outside, one that sounded panicked and vaguely like someone they both knew. Grillby ran out first, telling Fuku to stay there and wait for him to come back. He darted out into the alley and looked around, and when he didn't see anyone there, he went to go open the door back into the bar when his hand sizzled.

Looking down, he noticed the smell of burning blood and the sight of the slightly browning bloodied print on the doorknob. He began to grow worried, searching through the alley and finding littered spots of blood around.

Fuku was then there, hearing the sizzle from the other side of the door. She gasped as she headed over to the front door of the bar, looking at the bloodied mess that used to be there.

“U-Uncle Grillby...” She whispered, afraid to finish her question and afraid for the answer.

Grillby himself was afraid of the answer, and instead drew out his phone to call the person they were both currently worrying over. He held the phone to his ear, waiting for the person on the end to answer. When they did, it wasn't who he thought it was.

“Ah! There he is, mind tellin' me how she gets mugged outside _your_ bar?!” Dagger was angry, and Grillby felt himself becoming upset. Hypnos was mugged? She was the one who screamed out like that, waiting for him to stomp out and save her? Oh, he was really upset now. Fuku looked at the phone worriedly.

“I... I didn't know she got mugged,” He tried to push down his worry and panic. “I was upstairs with my neice... and I heard a scream, I didn't- I thought she had already gotten home.” His panic seized his train of thought.

Jamison groaned out on the other side of the call. “She comes in here, nearly bleedin' to death, and I had to patch her up and get Dum to stitch her up! How in the world- what if she had died, huh?”

Shame hit Grillby like a truck, but before he could say anything back, Jamison fixed his own mistake. “Wait, that was wrong blamin' you. Sorry, mate. I'm just worried for her. Hope that bastard who mugged her is found,” Jamison exhaled, waiting for the elemental to respond.

“I understand... is she alright now?” Grillby's flames flickered low, and Fuku's copied.

“She's sleepin', nearly passed out as soon as she got through the trailer door! She'll be under house arrest for a while, though. We can't lose another one so soon.”

 


	14. XIV: Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck. its time. she finally gets a kiss from the grillby.

Grillby felt so much guilt well up in his soul that Fuku was fussing over him and telling him to just relax. “Uncle, you've gotta calm down! She's fine now, they've got her home, safe.” Fuku's reassurances did little to actually reassure the elder elemental, and he sat there nervously bouncing his leg.

Fuku sighed, placing her hands on her hips and frowning at her relative. “Do I have to call my mom here to make you calm down?” Grillby's attention was then drawn to her, and she laughed at his panicked stare.

“Relax, relax. I won't actually call her, but you _do_ need to calm down and take a breather.” Fuku's lighthearted smile made his mood lighten a bit.

Grillby stood up, heading downstairs to the bar to start the night of work. It was time to begin the workday, and Grillby wasn't looking to worry any of the other patrons, even if they could probably sense his worry from a mile away. If not them, then probably Sans.

Speaking of the skeleton, Grillby spotted him upon entering his bar. Sans was already in his stool, waiting patiently for the elemental to serve him up his usual bottle of ketchup. The elemental shook his head, a faint smile on his face as he saw his old friend. It was relieving some of his stress to be in the presence of familiar company that wasn't bleeding out or in danger.

“heya grillbz, what's got you so heated?” Sans' grin seemed a bit strained when he noticed his friend's worry.

Grillby shook his head, walking over to a glass and drying it off. Sans' grin faltered. The usual table of dogs filed in, as well as the other usual customers from the Underground. The atmosphere was calm and homey, and it was a welcome change to the cold, worrying one of his apartment.

Fuku appeared next to Sans, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched her uncle work out the stress in his life. Sans looked at her expression and sighed, knowing that Grillby needed some time to cool off (well, as much as he could, since he is made of _fire_ ). The short skeleton drained the rest of the red fluid in the bottle, the glass clinking on the bartop as he placed it down.

He waited for the elemental to walk over. “grillbz, what's wrong?”

With that question, he managed to shut down the cozy atmosphere and replace it with the worried glances of the other monsters. Usually they all minded their own business and only gossipped if it _wasn't_ about Grillby, but now that the elemental had finally shone with an emotion that was readable, the entire bar was concerned for him. It wasn't very often that Grillby showed any kind of emotion to them, and they'd help him if he was hurting.

“...She got hurt, Sans.” Grillby's tone was clipped and concerned, and Sans knew that the man of fire was certainly blaming himself for the event.

Sans' grin dropped, a frown in its place. “grillbz, it wasn't your fault. when did it happen?”

Fuku answered for her uncle, clearly displeased with the silence. “Last night, Hypnos departed from the back door and was mugged in the alleyway. There was blood, Sans. A lot of blood. She... she almost fell.” Fuku's voice dropped at the end, and Sans' sockets widened.

“s h e w h a t?” Fuku quickly turned her head to the side to view the skeleton's expression, only to see that his eye sockets were void of their usual pinpoints of light.

The dogs in the bar had gone back to playing poker silently, their eyes glancing around at each other and speaking in glances. The other patrons finished their drinks and waited, curious to see where it would lead.

Grillby placed down the glass he was drying, the harsh sound rivaling the sound of annoyance Sans' bottle had made prior. The bar's eyes shifted, waiting, watching.

“She was _mugged_ , in the alleyway right outside. I heard her scream, but didn't make it in time to save her from her attacker. She didn't even defend herself.” The elemental rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, the flames on his head wildly flickering.

Sans looked at the elemental, unsure of what to say or do. “Is she okay?” One of the dogs piped up, and looking over, Fuku noticed it was Dogaressa. Dogamy had yet to input. “We are worried...” “for her.” They completed their thought, and Grillby sighed out, his mouth appearing as a harsh, contrasting white to the vivid yellow and orange his face usually held.

He looked over to them. “I called her. Dagger answered... she's fine. She had to be stitched up, but other than that... she should be okay.” Injury-wise, that is. Grillby pondered about the mental complications an attack like this could have on the poor girl.

Before the nervous tension in the bar could rise any higher, the door opened and the bell above it chimed as a signal of entry for two patrons: Hypnos and Dagger. The bar watched.

“Hypnos!” Fuku was the first to dash over, her green flames dragging behind her in the rush of air as she pushed towards her friend. Hypnos smiled, opening her arms for the worried, bone-crushing hug she was sure to get.

Hypnos' smile never fell. “Heya, kiddo! Glad to see you, too.” She ruffled the flames on the girl's head. Then, her eyes fell on the tense skeleton and bartender.

“Ah, excuse us, kiddo.” Hypnos walked over to the bar and took Fuku's stool, Jamison sitting next to her. The two watched as the skeleton's phalanges curled and uncurled into fists, his grin strained and an effort to keep up.

Hypnos finally frowned, looking from the elemental to the skeleton. “Did I miss something?”

Grillby whipped his head to her and then leaned over the bar, his hands cupping her face, smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks softly, but also with a strong enough grip that she was definitely aware of an underlying message. “You worried us.”

Her cheeks were aflame, and she blinked at the elemental. “O-oh... I'm sorry?” She didn't understand, and by the look Jamison was giving her, he clearly did.

Sans bit back the urge to interrupt and scold Hypnos into the next century, leaving that duty for Grillby. The lights in his sockets returned, dim. The bar watched, transfixed as the elemental slowly moved his face forward, nearing Hypnos'. Her breathing was rapid.

Fuku was watching, too, and Sans was more than amused to see her nearly bouncing around the bar, trying to contain herself for the sake of the moment. He bit back a chuckle himself.

Then, as if Jamison pushed her face forward, the two met together at the lips, which was odd, because if you looked really closely, Grillby didn't really have any, but it happened finally. The sensation of kissing fire was quite new and exhilirating to the young mage, and the elemental felt his soul nearly sing with the excitement and joy of his mate accepting him.

When they broke, the bar erupted into cheers, making both of them shoot apart and blush wildly. It was a good day, and Hypnos was glad for the turn of events that had occurred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck nearly 100 kudos? y'all are spoiling me smfh


	15. XV: Peace and Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some dinner.   
> it's a shorter chapter today, sorry pals. its been rough for me so i'll try 2 write more before my trip next wednesday!

The recovery process for Hypnos was a rough one. She often had difficulty trying to walk around and perform basic tasks, such as reaching for objects or stretching out the body after a long nap or exercise. The sting she received from the stitches in her side served as a painful reminder of that night, and every hiss released from her mouth made Grillby try to bite back a cringe.

The two of them hadn't talked about what happened in the bar, and every time Hypnos thought about it, a rosy blush appeared upon her cheeks and she bit her lip in nervousness that someone else might notice. Of course, Fuku has, but she didn't say anything.

Hypnos fiddled with her thumbs, looking at the television in Grillby's living room with a sad expression. The news program that was on was calling for monsters to hide in their residences, and to only come out for groceries or if they're being extremely careful. Anti-monster tensions had risen so high over the course of time since the circus event and the mugging that the King, Asgore, had to give a speech to reassure the monsters that it was going to be okay, and that they were safe on the surface.

The woman on the screen held the papers in her hands tightly, her knuckles turning whiter as she stared into the camera and recited the words she was told to say.

Her smile tightened. “But despite all of the tensions about monster kind, the government has decided that if necessary, protective forces would be deployed and used to help the monster community of Ebott. Additionally, the King of monsters, Asgore Dreemurr, said that he did not want any violence to come out of the situation.” Hypnos turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her attention being ripped from the screen.

“Hey, don't worry about us so much, Hypnos.” Fuku grinned, her green flames swirling brightly.

Hypnos sent a small smile back, her hands managing to detach themselves from each other for just a few moments. Grillby popped his head out of the kitchen, the dim orange glow emitted by him a welcoming shift in the worrying, vivid colors of the television.

Hypnos shut her eyes, the same smile tightening on her face. “I can't help it. I care about you all just as much as I care about my family from the circus. We all care.”

“We know, but do not stress yourself so much. You are still... injured.” Grillby's soft crackling made Hypnos' heart flutter, but she wouldn't say a word, especially not after their episode in the bar. Hypnos nodded, going to sit on the couch with Fuku.

When Grillby went back into the kitchen, Fuku waited a moment before starting up the conversation of her interests.

“So,” she began, “that episode in the bar, what happened?” Fuku waited as Hypnos shuffled.

“I... I don't know, if I'm honest.” Hypnos was unsure of what Grillby felt towards her, and she wasn't sure if the moment they had if he was just trying to appease the tension in the room. Fuku rolled her eyes.

“Okay, so, you two finally kissed! Did you feel anything?” The mage nodded lightly, the blush returning to her face.

Hypnos giggled a little bit, letting herself revel in the moment. “Yeah, uh, the humming... when we, uh, we kissed... I felt like the humming was the only thing I could hear. The bar's cheering kinda... kinda drowned out.” When recounting the event, Hypnos' flush darkened. Fuku squealed openly, her arms bouncing as she threw herself around Hypnos.

“That's so great! You two are _definitely_ soul mates, Hypnos! I'm so happy for you both!” Fuku's demeanor went from 'excited teenager' to 'concerned family' very fast. “But... one thing you need to know about Uncle Grillby is that he has a lot of time in his history, and sometimes it gets to him. Just... be careful with him sometimes, okay? Other times, no one is stopping you from going as rough on him as you want.” She winked, and Hypnos' mouth fell open, her blush tinting her face bright red.

She gulped, opening her mouth to retaliate. “F-Fuku! You can't just- _how old are you_?!” Hypnos tried to hide her face within her hands as Fuku giggled, clutching her stomach and trying not to fall off the couch.

Grillby popped out of the kitchen again, this time without his apron over his head. Fuku and Hypnos decided to enter the kitchen/dining area of the apartment. Hypnos was taken aback.

“Whoa, Grillby, that smells... _really_ good.” She licked her lips in anticipation for getting food.

Grillby blushed. He usually didn't use his own kitchen to cook, but now that he had a guest who kind of needed to eat in order to survive, he found that his kitchen was quite useful for them. He felt himself calm down a little bit as both Fuku and Hypnos sat at the table.

The three of them ate in silence, the only sounds in the room being the clinking of silverware and the light crackling from both elementals. It was a peaceful moment, and it was certainly one that Hypnos wished could last forever. Nothing was wrong, no one was dying. It was quaint. Hypnos felt as if a song was playing in her heart, soft in melody and harmonious in rhythm to the humming she constantly heard coming from Grillby. It was truly blissful for her to be there, admiring the sounds and environment.

 


	16. XVI: Deeper Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans returns, this time as a therapist/listener for a heavily strained elemental. Hypnos is back at the circus, letting herself heal with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been like a month since i updated. losin' steam, but thanks for all your love and support. means a lot to me. 
> 
> italics = flashbacks

The next few days sped by in a blur. Hypnos was back on circus grounds, watching as everyone bustled and hustled around, trying to rebuild what had been destroyed. Of course, some things could never really come back, but one injury shouldn't shut down the entire system.

Jamison smiled as he walked over to Hypnos, throwing his arms around her in a bear hug. He had been happy to watch her slow recovery, and now, he was eager to figure out how things had blown over with the fire elemental that everyone knew she seemed to love so dearly. Well, everyone _minus_ Hypnos herself, that is. She was almost completely clueless.

“Hypnos, welcome back.” Hypnos smiled up at her friend, her eyes slipping shut.

She breathed out before responding, keeping the same smile on her face. “You know, I was starting to miss everyone's antics. I'm glad to be back.” She opened her eyes and together they started walking around, greeting people and giving support when needed.

Hypnos felt her tensions and issues slowly relieve themselves from her mind. To her, _this_ was pure happiness. The passion that she held for her circus and its members could never be overthrown by anything, even if it cost her her life. She felt the life of the circus thrumming and thriving, stronger than it ever was before. Her smile could only grow as she walked around, looking at the many faces which she has grown to know as family.

The large tent which had housed the main events was now tattered and ruined, and the circus seamstresses were working on making a new one from scratch. They were also making new costumes for everyone, and Hypnos understood that took time. She would wait as long as she needed to for this circus, as it had come to be her home.

Hypnos watched as Dean and Deandra jogged up to them, both wearing matching work out attire. “Heya, girlie!” Deandra grinned at Hypnos, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. “We've missed you around here!” She giggled as she released Hypnos.

Hypnos chuckled a bit herself, looking at the twins with a gleam in her eyes. “Yeah, I've missed you guys too. So, tell me,” She began to walk with the three, her steps becoming clearer and more assured than they had been on the first walk around. “what have I missed in my absence? Anyone get into anything worth hearing about?” Hypnos grinned as Deandra delved into a long story about everything that had gone on while Hypnos was away, and Hypnos felt herself loosening up again. She was _definitely_ glad to be back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Grillby sat in his apartment alone. Fuku had gone back to her mother's, with tales of Hypnos and how her and Grillby had apparently hit it off together. He desperately wanted to believe that Hypnos was his soul mate, and he was so eager to just accept it. Despite that eagerness, though, sat an ugly form of worry and anxiousness. He was unsure of the gold soul which Hypnos possessed, as he had been alive to witness the previous owner of such power.

He remembered the days of the war almost too often, as many things in human culture hadn't changed since the days of the war itself. Grillby felt himself sigh out, fingers tightening around the hot mug of coffee he had prepared for himself.

Grillby shut his eyes tighter as the memories came to him. Closer, closer, until they felt like they were swallowing him up whole.

_“Commander Grillby! What do we do?!” The monster effort in this war was not going to go well. Anyone who still had a lick of common sense in them knew that this war would end with the monsters in a worse position than they had started in. Grillby knew that all too well, but he still refused to give up._

_Grillby's glare directed at the enemy side deepened, a scowl forming on the face made of flame. He could sense the power of the golden soul from where he stood, the power radiating from it as if it were a part of a flame itself, and he hated it. Grillby hated the golden soul and all it stood for._

_He clenched his fists. “We strike back until they force us under,” His order might have been stupid. He might have made the wrong choice. Hell, he_ did _make the wrong choice. He had to._

_The monster next to him nodded, and the rest of them struck back with surprising force. Grillby watched the golden soul shift, threading through monsters and humans with speed and agility, being swift in their mission to kill the King and win the war. Grillby would be damned if he let anything like that happen._

_He dodged bullets and slashes from human weaponry and missed magical attacks, making sure to get as close to King Asgore as he possibly could before standing defensively in front of him, never taking his eyes off of the golden soul._

Grillby tightened his grip against the mug again, steam from the now reheating coffee drifting into the air of the apartment and grounding him momentarily. He wasn't ready to relive it all, not just yet. He wanted to slowly come to terms with this, but it looks like he had no choice but to rush in.

_“Ah, so the man of flame comes out to play.” The owner of the golden soul, an ancient mage, stared down at Grillby with a sneer upon her wrinkled face. The lines changed as she moved, forming different expressions of anger, disgust, and hatred. Grillby felt his flames flicker the same way._

_He waited for her to attack. She just moved around him, waiting for him to attack first. It was a stalemate until she finally lunged, heading straight for him. Grillby barely dodged the attack, letting himself breathe out an exhale of pure carbon dioxide. He couldn't let himself be beaten by her, nor could he let her get a handle on him. If he did, it was certainly game over._

_He sizzled and crackled dangerously, a warning to any nearby monsters. They understood immediately, and tried to focus on retreating themselves and the rest of the monster survivors into a cavern, escorting the king as well._

_“We must end this.” His whisper was lost to the wind, as he prepared for another attack._

_What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the showcasing of the true power of the golden soul, showing itself like vibrant light._

The coffee mug that Grillby had held in his hand shattered, spraying coffee all over him, his table, and a bit on the floors where it sloshed off the edges of the table. Pieces of ceramic scattered around, and some had melted from the heat that the elemental had emitted with the resurgence of powerful, dangerous emotions. He was certainly unready for this, and he needed someone here with him.

He did the only thing he could think of, and called Sans. The skeleton picked up on the third ring. “whassup grillbz?”

Grillby couldn't bring himself to form words, so he crackled as best as he could into the receiver of the phone, making sure to portray a message of distress or two. He could hear himself, and he honestly thought he sounded weak. He'd never tell Sans that, though.

Sans, on the other hand, heard the distress calls and felt concern enter his bones. He was definitely worried for his friend of fire.

“gotcha, be right over.” Sans hung up, making himself a shortcut to Grillby's apartment. The elemental sat in his kitchen, hands still steaming from the recent accident.

When Sans entered the kitchen, he noticed Grillby sitting there with steaming hands, ceramic shards littered around, and coffee drying all over the table and the floor. The skeleton sighed. He knew Grillby could get bad, but this? This was an entire new level, one he wasn't sure he was prepared for. This hadn't exactly happened to him yet, and while Sans was eager to figure out new things, he was unsure if he was ready for the heavy-hitting emotional stuff.

Sans walked over to Grillby, his untied sneakers sounding across the kitchen with his footsteps.” “heya,” He sent Grillby a lazy grin, and when Grillby looked at him, he knew he had it deep.

Sans sat at the table with Grillby, waiting for the elemental to explain what was going on in that head of his. Grillby unclasped his hands, looking up at Sans from his own spot and adjusting his glasses. It was time he came clean, and if not with the golden soul itself, then with Sans, his best friend in a long, long time.

Grillby sizzled for a while, and then spoke. “I was thinking about the original appearance of the golden soul... back from the war.” The mention of the war had Sans visibly tensing. Grillby continued. “I witnessed carnage and spilled blood. I... I was stupid to give them the order to push back. We should have receeded when we had the proper chance, let them chase us back.”

Sans waited, hearing out his friend. He trusted that Grillby had his reasons, and if he could, he'd definitely dig up some old pieces from the war to learn more about what happened.

“The golden soul was a very old, knowledgeable mage at the time. She wore a cloak down to the ground that had shifted with her, never truly obstructing her movement or sight.” Grillby recalled it like it had happened the day previous. “She had lunged for Asgore, eager to end the war and take his head as prize.” Sans flinched. He wasn't ready to hear that, and Grillby's flames dimmed down.

Sans took this moment to drop his facade, his usual grin and bright eyesockets going with it. It wasn't every day that Sans had heard this much from Grillby, and he'd take any opportunity he could get to learn about his bartender and friend.

Sans cleared his throat, waiting for Grillby to look at him again before speaking up. “is this why you were so untrustworthy of hypnos when we first met her?” Grillby nodded in response. The skeleton nodded too, slowly understanding as the pieces to the puzzle known as both the war and as Grillby himself came together.

Grillby pushed onward. “I had stepped in to defeat Asgore, and the golden soul... she was relentless.” The fight displayed vividly before his eyes again, and he could almost see the glint in the old mage's eyes, how bloodthirsty she was.

_Grillby danced around the fight, hoping eagerly to find a chance at escape. Too much blood and dust had been drawn and spilled. It was time to end this war._

_The golden mage struck once, hitting him in the leg hard enough to put him on the ground. He waited for the final blow, and when he received none, he looked around to find the source of the mercy that he had been granted. Surely it could not have been Dr. Gaster, but perhaps..._

_Grillby's white eyes widened as he saw Asgore's trident sticking clean through the golden mage, her blood spilling from the three separate stab wounds in her torso. She clearly hadn't expected it._

_Her eyes drifted to Grillby on the ground as she spluttered and coughed up blood._

_The mage smirked. “This won't be the last you hear from me, man of flame.” She fell limp against Asgore's trident, her blood dripping down to the ground._

Grillby opened his mouth to continue, but felt himself unable to do so. His head hurt at the memories he was now recalling, and he was definitely not ready to relive this one to Sans just yet. The skeleton watched, unsure of how to soothe his friend.

Grillby closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself down. He felt himself tense and relax, tense and relax, tense and relax. It was like a cycle, and the only way to break it was to talk about the issues which had plagued him for far too long. It was time to free himself from the shackles of his past.

He looked at Sans again, a newfound determination in his eyes. “I watched her die to Asgore's trident, stabbed straight through.” Sans' sockets widened. “She smirked at me, as if she had won somehow. Then,” he sighed out, “then, she told me that it wouldn't be the last time I'd see the golden soul, or hear from her.” He felt deflated but releived, happy that it had finally been freed from his mind and pushed into the open.

Sans couldn't find himself a way to reply, so he sat there, sockets dark and jaw locked. He wasn't sure if he _could_ reply to his friend after that. He had seen many humans die, too, and hell, he's even killed them, but this was new.

Sans sighed himself, looking at Grillby. “this is heavy stuff, grillbz. how long have you kept this locked in there?” He questioned.

“Too long.” Grillby responded, wringing his hands together. Sans leaned back in his chair, taking in all of the information he was just given. Now, he knows why Grillby is so apprehensive to accept Hypnos and her advances.

“we've got to figure somethin' out here, grillbz. she won't just go away; especially not if you two are soul mates. that's an entire new territory with the golden soul in itself.”

Sans pondered his own statement, and then shot Grillby a question. “are you ready for that?”

Grillby sighed out, and placed his head in his hands. “No,” he mumbled, “I'm not. However, I don't believe I have much of a choice. You were right that she won't go away, and it's not like I can push her away and hope for the best. That won't end well for anyone.” Grillby let off smoke silently, the dark clouds fluttering to the ceiling of the apartment and swirling about themselves before dissipating.

Sans watched them, a lazy expression overtaking his face. “d'you think she's gonna be okay? hell, are _you_ gonna be okay?” Grillby shot him a look.

“That same question can be asked to you, Sans.” Grillby knew that this wasn't the time for Sans to spill his emotional baggage, but he was still going to show that he was here.

Sans chuckled. “maybe. but hypnos might not take the news too well, and neither will fuku for that matter.” Sans was slightly amused by the potential thought of Fuku storming around and plotting to get her uncle and her friend together. That amusing thought was then wiped as he remembered what Grillby had just confided in him with.

“I know that. She went back to the circus. I'm... I'm not ready to face this, at least not like I am now.” Sans nodded in understanding at Grillby's words, and the two sat togther in silence for about an hour more before Sans took his leave.

 


End file.
